


Invasion

by Stellarath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarath/pseuds/Stellarath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the tyranny of )(IC, Alternus is no longer capable of sustaining troll life. They invade Earth to colonize it. Any troll or human who go against )(IC are culled. </p>
<p>Kanaya is Rose’s new neighbor and they immediately bond. They later discover a hidden rebellion formed by trolls long before Earth’s colonization. Eventually, they join the rebellion and trolls and humans fight together for their liberation.</p>
<p>This is a Rosemary focused fanfic with Rose and Kanaya as the stars of the show. Rating may go up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Colonization

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first fanfic! And my way of coping with Homestuck's ending. I've already laid out where I want this fic to go and a few chapters written. It might be a long fic? Idk who knows! I'll update regularly (at least once a week when this fic catches up to what I've written maybe).

“Breaking News: Reports from all over the world are coming in and indicate that a large scale alien invasion has arrived on Earth. It is unknown what their intentions are. The U.S. government have already dispatched military personnel to combat these invaders. The President is currently in a meeting with the United Nations to discuss defenses for our planet. We advise everyone to stay indoors until further information—“

Rose turns off the TV with a click of the remote as she mulls over the news report. Aliens. Who could have thought that intelligent life actually existed outside of Earth? She knew that scientists would eventually find some, but she honestly hadn't expected this in her lifetime. The reality almost surprises her; alien invasions were supposed to only happen in science fiction. She briefly wonders how her mother and sister are taking the news before heading upstairs to her room to see which of her friends are online.

To her surprise, everyone is on and had already begun a group chat that she was a part of. The pesterchum chat box blinks rapidly as messages are sent between her friends. Rose had already missed several conversations and sought to catch up.

golgothasTerror [GT] started a group chat.   
GT: Holy fucking mackerel! Its happening! Aliens are invading earth and were all going to die!  
TG: ikr!!   
TG: my mom is prolly flipn her shit n getting her lab rdy to do sum alien dissssssections  
GG: Oh no...This can’t be happening. This is all just a dream right??  
TG: nope  
TG: we r ONE HURNDED PERCENT bein invaded  
TG: *hundred  
EB: hey, uh, jane.  
EB: you might wanna look out your window.  
EB: we kinda have a problem!!  
GG: Oh my god. We gtg, sorry guys!  
TG: noooooo  
TG: dont leave us :( what if we dont hear from u guys again  
\-- gutsyGumshoe [GG] went offline. \--  
\-- ectoBiologist [EB] went offline. \--  
TG: FUCK they left  
GT: Egad i hope theyre both alright! What the dickens is going on over there??  
TG: uh  
TG: i dunno about you guys   
TG: but there are ships landing here and some people are being taken out of their houses by these weird grey aliens so i wouldnt be surprised if thats whats happening in john and janes area  
TG: hope they dont get evicted by their new alien landlord  
TT: Yeah. We’ll have to rescue them if they are. You, me, and Bro just kicking some alien ass.   
TT: They surprisingly resemble humans.  
TG: yea if you get over the fact that theyre grey have horns and that some of them have fucking wings  
GG: aw, dave  
GG: i dont think they look THAT different from us  
GG: some of them even look cute!  
GG: hehe :P  
TG: you cant seriously be saying that   
GG: why not? its true! even jake thinks so  
GG: riiiight jake?? :D  
GT: Ahem… *Loosens collar a bit.* Maybe the blue ones…?  
GG: see???? hehe!  
TT: …  
TG: …  
TG: u heard it here first foks  
TG: jakes gonna get a HOT alien gf  
TG: or bf  
TG: *folks  
TT: Are we already talking about interspecies romance with our invaders?  
TT: It’s not a bad idea in theory. Romance is one way to make peace between groups unlike our own. That’s assuming their ideas of romance are even the same in the first place.  
TG: great you just had to show up as we were talking about boning aliens  
TT: No one has mentioned anything about banging aliens besides you, Dave. Careful, or you might lead us to believe that you do find them attractive.   
TG: oh yeah what if i do  
TG: actually dont answer that   
TG: im gonna hand this over to dirk and go and watch whatever the fuck is happening outside  
TT: Have fun scouting for some choice alien ass.  
TG: oh my god  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] went offline. \--  
TT: I’m actually going to do the same. Things are heating up around here. Stay safe guys.  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] went offline. \--  
TG: rose we should go too n talk 2 mom  
TG: so far nothins happening here which may or may not b a good thing  
TT: We do live in a secluded area surrounded by a forest. It’s not exactly easy to locate. Which, I suppose now, is a good thing. They may have completely overlooked us.  
TT: But yes, we should go and talk to mom. She is sure to be a plethora of information.  
TG: jake jade dont go around talking to cute aliens w/o me  
TG: trust me ill somehow know if u do  
GG: we wont! you can trust us roxy :)  
TG: good stay safe both of u!!! <33  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] went offline. \--  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] went offline. \--

Closing her laptop, Rose pockets her phone and heads downstairs where she finds Roxy anxiously waiting for her. They walk through the foyer of their mansion and head to the basement lab where their mother was most likely located--which was quite frankly not a hard deduction as Mom Lalonde spent ninety percent of her time there for work.

With her trademark martini in hand, there Mom Lalonde was, sat in between various consoles watching the gigantic multiple screen display in front of her, all of which are currently displaying news from around the world.

“Mom,” Roxy begins. “Me and Rose were wondering if you knew what was going on.”

Mom hums as she spins her chair to face her daughters. “The news hashn’t caught on yet but they’re cloning--cologning--colonizing Earth,” she slurs. “Judging from what I asshume is their leader,” she gestures to the screen showing a grey alien clad in an all black suit sporting what Rose thinks to be the pisces symbol. Her hair is wild and long which frames her entire body, her teeth sharp like a shark’s, and she held a posture that only commanded to be obeyed. The news headline reads that she calls herself ‘Her Imperious Condescension’ shortened as )(IC. “I thinks I know what happened to their plant--planet.” her mother finishes.

Rose can’t say she’s impressed. “So we have an alien tyrant coming to enslave humanity until she’s done draining our planet of its resources then moving on to the next one. How original.”

“Do you think they’ll find us? We might be in the middle of nowhere but we’re not invisible.” Roxy says in worry.

Just then, they hear what sounds to be an aircraft hovering above them. The three Lalonde women look at each other in a mild state of panic.

“Shit. Guess that answers my question.”

“You two stay here, I’ll--ROSE!” but Rose is already gone, running upstairs to the front door to see the aliens with her own two eyes. The ship they heard earlier was parked a few hundred yards away. Rose holds her breath as the ship hatch opens and humanoid figures emerge.

They are just as Dave and Dirk said they were: grey humanoids with candy corn-like horns. She hears the door open behind her as Roxy and her mom join her side. They’re talking to her but she’s not really paying attention. Her eyes had caught onto jade ones staring right back at her. 

But just like that, the eye contact is broken and the invaders enter the home that Rose didn’t even realize was there.

“Earth to Rosie!” Roxy waves a hand in front her which breaks Rose from her stupor. “Are you even listening to us or were you just checking out that alien girl around your age?” 

Were they around the same age? Rose couldn’t exactly tell from their distance and the lack of adequate light as the sun was nearly set. She decided to ignore the second part of her sister’s statement. She certainly wasn’t going to admit that if she was. “Sorry, I zoned out.”

“Kaaaay, I’ll just fill you in on what mom and I were talking about inside.” 

Inside, Rose and Roxy plop down on the living room couch and turn on the news. Apparently her mom wanted to befriend their new neighbors which Roxy had agreed to. They were going to host a little welcome party at the end of the week. Rose wasn’t so sure about letting their invaders in their home. They could be dangerous...but something in her gut told her otherwise.

“--colonization. People are being evicted from their homes and relocated. In their place are alien homes where we assume they will be living and integrating. Stay tuned for more.”

“Well, it looks like we were graced with the presence of polite neighbors.”

“Yeah, we really hit the jackpot with this one. John and Jane prolly got evicted.” Roxy said with a worried frown.

“I’m sure they’re fine. Knowing the Egbert-Crocker family, they probably already fought them off with pranks and cakes.” She gives Roxy a small reassuring smile. “In any case, we should check if anyone has messaged us and update everybody on our status.”

“You’re right. They’re probably telling us right now about how much they punk’d those aliens and we’re missing the best parts of the story.” 

\---

Back in her room, Rose lays on her bed and checks the time: 9:37PM. She opens pesterchum on her phone to see several messages in the group chat.

EB: guys you will not believe what happened. or maybe you will?  
EB: this blue alien girl came into our home and tried to kick us out!!   
EB: i said no way, this is our home and if you wanna take it from us, you’re gonna have to eat some cake!  
EB: she sniffed the cake and looked pretty disgusted. but i mean, who wouldn’t? they’re gross!  
EB: but then she sniffed me and jane! she said that i smelled like blueberries and jane smelled like cotton candy...whatever that means.  
EB: she said we smelled delicious and then left...weird right? what was that about?  
TG: yo  
TG: wanna trade aliens i got shouty mcshortfuck as my neighbor and a motherfuckin juggalo thats stoned 24/7  
TG: didnt even know aliens liked ICP  
EB: no way! that sounds like shit.  
TG: ugh you dont even know man  
TG: dirk and bro set up a smuppet barricade around their doors to fuck with them  
TG: i can hear the short one screaming shit about it from here  
TG: god he wont stfu im not gonna get any sleep tonight  
GG: :(   
GG: hrm...maybe you should shout at him back and tell him that on earth, its rude to keep your neighbors awake?  
TG: k but i doubt thats gonna work brb  
EB: good luck dave!   
EB: so do you guys have alien neighbors in kansas too?  
GT: We sure do! We havent talked to them though. Grandpa and grandma wont let us leave the house.   
GT: We cant even let bec go out and play in the yard. Poor fella.   
GT: They reckon the aliens might come and kill him if hes spotted.   
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is online. \--  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] is online. \--  
TG: *LE GASP* ill fight anyone who hurts bec >:(  
TG: speakin of which now i need to find jaspers & mutie n make sure theyre not out  
TG: uve got me worried  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] went offline. \--  
TT: Surprisingly, we actually have one. They don’t seem to be unpleasant. I plan on doing some reconnaissance over the next few days.   
TT: My mom thought it would be a good idea to throw a welcome party for them.  
GG: :D that sounds so fun!   
GG: i wish we could come rose  
EB: yeah! jane and dad could bring some cake for everyone.  
TT: Me too. Those cakes could come in handy.  
TT: I’m glad you and your family are okay, John. Roxy was worried about you two.  
EB: aw. we were worried about you two, too! but it looks like you guys are handling everything alright.   
EB: jane wants me to tell you to tell roxy to message her when she can.   
TT: I’ll pass the message on to her. I’ll speak to you all tomorrow.  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] went offline. \--

Rose knocks on her sister’s door but there was no answer. She sighs and sits at the top of the stairs, waiting for Roxy to return. There was no use in searching for her. She was almost always impossible to find. It was better to wait for her to pop up. 

After a few more minutes of waiting, Roxy is climbing up the stairs, a cat in each arm. She hands a purring Jaspers to Rose.

Roxy settles herself next to Rose and pants from exhaustion. “Took me foreeeeever to find them. Cats are so fuckin’ elusive.” 

Rose smirks. “Not unlike yourself.”

“You could have texted me. Woulda’ been right here in an instant.”

Rose shrugs. “You were a lady on a mission. I didn’t want to stop you. Besides,” she looks down at Jaspers’ huge eyes peering right at her. “I was worried about them too. I don’t know what I would do if we could never find them again.”

“Knowing mom, she’d build a meowsoleum and we’d have a funeral for them.”

Rose frowns. The idea was ridiculous. Thinking of her mother showing any kind of sentimental emotions felt wrong. She was either fucking drunk or drunk. Any other state her mother was in, Rose wasn’t sure she could believe was genuine. A silence passes between them.

“John and Jane were worried about you too.” Rose starts. “He told me Jane wanted you to message her when you can.”

Roxy breaks out into a grin and gives Rose a quick one-armed hug while trying to keep a steady hold on Mutie.“Thanks, Rose. I’ll go do that right now. Night! Love you.”

“You too.”


	2. Recon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose does some reconnaissance.

As soon as the sun hits her face, Rose springs into action. After completing her daily routine of showering, feeding the cats, and making herself a quick breakfast, she makes her way to the backyard and into the cover of the forest. 

Once Rose is at a comfortable distance from their neighbor’s black house, she carefully observes its design, looking for anything suspicious. Its many shapes and windows remind her of a hive. Other than that, the house looked completely ordinary. She wasn’t sure if she should feel disappointment.

The opening of a window causes her to look up at the source, and she sees the very same girl she made eye contact with yesterday. Rose admires the girl’s spring green dress. It fit her form nicely as if it was specifically tailored to her tall, lean build. When Rose examines her face, she first notices her small smile, before her eyes focus on the fangs peeking out against the girl’s black lips. She wonders if she’s an alien vampire and her lips curve into a smirk at how ridiculously bad that sounded. It sounded like something from a bad romcom. She wants to get a better look at the shape of the girl’s horns--something she assumes the shape of is a genetic trait between family members--and she is forced to expose herself momentarily.

The trees rustle around her as the wind picks up, autumn leaves swirling and flying into the open, leaving a trail behind its wake directly to her. Rose realizes a little too late and hopes she has hidden herself quickly enough to draw suspicion away. She can see from her peripheral vision that the girl is looking at her direction, eyes squinted. Her heart beats erratically in her chest and she hears how loudly it’s pumping in her ears. She's hoping the other girl doesn’t hear it too.

Rose releases a sigh as she hears the closing of the window and she decides it’s time to go home. As luck would have it, as soon as she thought it was clear to go and had already walked into the clearing, there the girl was, looking at her with a puzzled expression.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for my cat,” was Rose’s instant reply. She had carefully formulated a getaway plan involving her “lost” cat in case this exact scenario occurred. However, Rose knows her plan could no longer work; her response was too instant, it was too suspicious. They both know she is lying, so Rose is mildly surprised when Kanaya decides to play along. “Hm. And you suppose he has wandered into the depths of my backyard?”

“If I believed otherwise, would I be here?” Rose challenges. 

Kanaya regards her warily. “Say I believe you, and that you are not just attempting to surveil your new extraterrestrial neighbors, do you not think it dangerous to have your pet wander freely into the mouth of awaiting predators?”

Rose’s eyes flicker to Kanaya’s fangs. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Kanaya. “Do you not think I would have been more subtle in the throes of espionage?”

“Well--”

Rose doesn’t give her a chance to reply. “Do you think so lowly of mankind that we lack any sense of discretion?”

Kanaya purses her lips. “Considering your species had little to no idea of our imminent arrival, I beg to see how I could hold any other impression. However, that still does not answer my question.”

“Touche’.” Rose was impressed at the alien girl’s ability to keep up with her wit. “Were you implying that you ate my cat?” 

“Goodness, no. I do not eat small alien creatures.”

“Then are you going to eat me?” The double meaning flies over Kanaya’s head as Rose tries not to let her own phrasing fluster her, so she takes the opportunity and diverts her attention to look at Kanaya’s horns and memorize their shape. Dave would have had a field day with her slip up after her teasing him yesterday. Of course, she would have fired back with twice as much ammo; she had plenty to work with.

“Blood is more of my inclination.” Kanaya reveals.

“Oh.”

There is a bit of an awkward silence between them as Rose takes this in. Alien vampire the words repeat in her head. She has to hold herself back from snorting when she notices that the girl was beginning to look uncomfortable.

“Are you--”

“Did I--”

They both say at the same time. Rose smirks and decides to be polite, gesturing for Kanaya to speak first. 

“I hope I did not frighten you. Rainbow drinkers such as myself probably do not exist on your planet. I can assure you, however, that I do not intend to drain you of your blood. Actually,” Kanaya pauses for a brief moment, looking unsure if she should continue, but does, “I would quite like to be your friend.”

“You want to be my friend?” Rose wasn’t expecting that. 

“Sure. Why not?” Kanaya shrugs.

Rose considers it. On one hand, she was excited to befriend an intellectual like her. On the other, she was an alien that Rose wasn’t sure could be trusted. “We do have Rainbow drinkers here.” Kanaya perks up that. “But they only exist in fiction. They’re called vampires, which I was going to ask if you were, but you just confirmed it.” Rose extends her hand for Kanaya to shake and gives her a small smile, “I could perhaps lend you a few books of mine as a start of our friendship?” 

Kanaya takes Rose’s hand into hers. They’re warm and soft and they feel like velvet against Kanaya’s calloused ones. “Yes, I would like that.”

“Great. I will hand deliver them to you tomorrow or tonight, if you’d like? Do you have a pesterchum or an equivalent instant messaging program I can add you on?”

“I’m afraid I can’t do either,” Kanaya apologizes and Rose tries to remain poker faced as she feels disappointment settling in. “But I do have a trollian.” Kanaya offers. She brings out her phone, opens the trollian app and hands it over to Rose. “It does not hurt to try and add yourself to see if there is compatibility between our apps.”

Rose hums in agreement as she types in her chumhandle into Kanaya’s friends list. The request goes through and she pulls out her own phone to accept. She ignores the flood of notifications upon opening pesterchum, not really caring about what her friends have been talking about right now. She hands Kanaya back her phone once she sees they are both online to each other. 

“I’ll talk to you tonight, then?” Her statement comes out more of a question laced with hope.

“Indeed.” Kanaya chirps. “I must go now, however. My family unit is expecting me. It was nice meeting you, um…” It dawns on Kanaya that they never exchanged names. 

“Rose. Rose Lalonde.” 

“Rose.” She finishes. “And my name is Kanaya Maryam.”

“You too, Kanaya.” Rose says and she makes her way back home. Before she is out of earshot from Kanaya, she turns around and says, “By the way, I lied about my cat. But you knew that.”

Kanaya smirks.

\---

When Rose gets home, she sees Roxy laying on the couch, typing away on her laptop--probably writing wizard fanfic--as the TV reports news.

“Soooo,” Roxy starts, sitting upright to make room for Rose. “Tell me all about her. What was she like, was she nice, what’s her name, and did you tell her about mom’s party?”

“Fuck. I forgot to tell her about that. I’ll just tell her tonight.”

“Tonight?” Roxy questions, closing her laptop. “Wait, did you ask her out on a date?!” Rose gauges her carefully; Roxy looks incredibly pleased. Ever since she had come out as a lesbian at the age of 13, Roxy had wanted nothing more than for Rose to have a girlfriend. For two years, Roxy had attempted to set her up with multiple girls, all of whom Rose had no interest in and shut down immediately. Roxy soon backed off and Rose was thankful for that. Now Rose is 17 and she still hasn’t had a relationship or a first kiss, but that wasn’t something that bothered her.

“The only asking that had been done was that of her online handle. Also her name is Kanaya.” Kanaya she says her name over a few times in her head. She likes the way it sounds. It is a beautiful name.

“That’s a nice name.” Roxy nods in approval.

“I’m going to my room.”

\---

The evening arrives, and Rose sits at her desk, cheek resting on the palm of her hand, as she decides to finally scroll through and read the messages she ignored earlier today to catch up. 

TG: so i totally disappeared last night  
TG: sorry about that  
TG: you guys must have been worried sick about me  
TG: basically i did what jade said and the little shit started lecturing me about troll culture  
TG: which is apparently what their race is called  
TG: and how we should be bowing down to them for even letting us live alongside them  
TG: so i threw a smuppet at his face to shut him up and it was fuckin hilarious  
TG: i wish you guys coulda seen the look on his face as he ate plush ass  
TG: but now he thinks i made the barricade which in hindsight i guess wasnt worth  
TG: needless to say i didnt get much sleep afterwards  
TG: anyway sup with you guys  
TG: lol!!  
TG: well im kinda alone rn since rose went to spy on our neighbors  
TG: idk how long shes bene gone   
GG: Ooh! I love a good investigation. :B   
GG: If she ever needs any tips, I’ll be happy to give her some.  
GG: John and I have actually been compiling our own case.  
GG: Not like it was a difficult one to begin with. They are being obnoxiously loud.  
GG: The troll who visited us yesterday is named Terezi. Apparently she and her friend Vriska love to LARP since they’ve been doing it all gosh darned day right in our front yard like they own the place.  
GG: I think they’re doing it to rile us up to get us out there with them. Well, the joke is on them. We’re not budging. :|   
TT: I think this would be a good opportunity to send Lil Seb out there.   
TT: You still have him right?  
TT: Please tell me you didn’t leave him laying around somewhere for your cat to destroy.  
GG: Dirk, how many times do I have to tell you that he is not our cat. He’s just some random stray that John likes to let in.  
TT: You know what they say, feed a stray, and they’re there to stay.  
GG: I have never heard of that before.  
GG: But yes, I do still have him. He’s not so bad when he’s just a part of John’s bunny collection.  
GG: I’m not so sure if I want to send him out there though...I don’t want to provoke them with his...tendencies.  
TT: That is exactly why you need to do it.  
TT: They’re trying to provoke you, you need to fire back. Otherwise, they’ll think they can just parade around doing whatever horseshit they like until they rule the goddamn town. All because no one wanted to stand up to them and say, “Hey, you motherfucks. That is not cool.”   
GG: Um…  
TG: god no dont listen to him  
TG: if theyre anything like shouty you can kiss your peace goodbye   
TG: he somehow hacked into my pesterchum and added himself and i cant delete or block him  
TG: oh my god he wont shut up i keep getting spammed  
TG: how does he have so much to say about nothing  
GG: Yikes. I think I’ll hold off from that for now then. But if they keep being bothersome, I will do what I must and release the beast!  
GG: Tootles for now!  
\-- gutsyGumshoe [GG] went offline. \--

So they were called trolls and Kanaya wasn’t the only one with a trollian. She wonders if Dave’s neighbor and Kanaya are friends and decides that the only way to find out was to ask her directly. She checks her friends list to see grimAuxiliatrix was online and was about to send her a message when Kanaya beats her to it. 

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]. \--  
GA: Hello  
GA: I Do Hope I Am Not Interrupting You From Anything  
GA: I Saw You Online And Wanted To Talk  
TT: I’m afraid that you have interrupted me.  
GA: Oh  
GA: In That Case I Apologize And I Will Allow You To Contact Me At An Ideal Time You Wish To Speak  
TT: I was just kidding, Kanaya. Though you did interrupt me from sending you a message first.   
GA: Then I Retract My Apology And Replace It With An Inquiry Of   
GA: What Are You Doing  
TT: I was catching up to speed on my friends’ new reality drama How to Be a Good Neighbor.   
GA: What  
TT: They are having a difficult time adjusting to their new troll neighbors. My cousin has already gotten on the bad side of one of them. His brother and guardian thought it would be funny to barricade them in felt rumps.  
GA: Well I  
GA: I Did Not Expect This Turn Of Events  
GA: Karkat Has Been Ranting Nonstop About Your Cousin  
GA: I Fear My Hear Ducts Have Been Permanently Damaged  
TT: A-ha. I had a feeling you knew him.   
TT: Is that where you went? To visit him?  
GA: Yes Our Units Are Close  
GA: I Suspect Karkat Has A Black Crush On Your Cousin  
GA: Dont Tell Him I Said That  
TT: I assume this has something to do with how your culture’s romance works. Care to explain?  
GA: Ah Yes Karkat Had Informed Me Humans Have Only One Quadrant  
GA: We Have Four Two Of Which Are Capable Means For Procreation  
GA: A Black Crush Is A Kismesissitude Represented By <3< And Is Experienced When One Feels A Hatred Mixed With Attraction Towards Another  
GA: In Comparison To A Flushed Crush Where One Feels Pity And Affection  
TT: Wait, Kanaya. I need to stop you there. I may have bitten off more than I can chew. This is far too in-depth for an online conversation.   
GA: Okay  
TT: Perhaps we can talk more about it “IRL” whenever you return?  
GA: Yes That Would Be Nice  
GA: Rainbow Drinker Literature Often Explore The Quadrants   
GA: Actually I Can Probably Send One Of Karkats Copies To You Right Now  
GA: He Wont Be Happy With Me But I Doubt He Will Notice Its Absence From His Collection

Just then a book appears by her laptop. It startles Rose and she nearly knocks the contents on her desk over.

GA: Did You Get It   
TT: I-   
TT: Yes. How did you do that?   
GA: Do Your Species Not Have Appearifiers   
TT: If we had technology of that capability, I assure you we would no longer need postal services.   
GA: I Hope You Enjoy The Book It Is One Of My Favorites    
GA: If I Am Correctly Judging Your Character I Think You Will Appreciate It   
TT: I intend to do more than appreciate it. I am going to dissect its contents and fill my head to the brim with troll romance that I will be an expert by the time it’s tomorrow.   
TT: Trolls from all over will flock to my practice, begging me to guide them through their relationship fumbles.   
GA: You Do Not Plan To Stay Up All Night Are You   
GA: I Do Not Want You To Exhaust Your Think Pan    
TT: I was hoping you’d stay up with me.    
GA: As Much As I Enjoy The Idea Of Watching You Slowly Unravel Under The Confusion And Frustration Over My Cultures Romance   
GA: I Cannot  
GA: I Must Fulfill Some Obligations  
TT: Then who will answer any of my burning questions? Am I to be left high and dry, yearning for you to quench my thirst?   
GA: Rose  
GA: You Are Making It Very Difficult For Me To Part With You  
GA: I Will Be Back In Two Days  
TT: Fine. I’ll see you then.   
TT: Bye, Kanaya.  
GA: Bye Rose

\---

Rose spends the entirety of the next two days reading the book. It was one of the most complex pieces of literature she’s ever laid eyes on. She and Kanaya would occasionally converse about it--Kanaya being amused by Rose’s reactions--but the majority of their conversations were about getting to know one another. 

Rose learns of Kanaya’s passion for sewing, her love for gardening and the sunlight, and her hatred for clowns. In turn, Kanaya learns of Rose’s two favorite pastimes: knitting and writing erotic wizard fanfiction--a hobby she shares with her sister. Rose promises to allow Kanaya to read them one day.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]. \--  
TT: I give up.  
TT: You were right. This is maddeningly frustrating. The more I understood, the more I realized how much I didn’t understand at all.   
GA: I Am Impressed You Made It This Far  
TT: I admit, I almost threw in the towel a few times. But the book kept taunting me, daring me to unlock its contents. I couldn’t resist its allure for long.  
GA: Well I Am Returning Today And I Will Be Back Before 7  
TT: Why, Kanaya, are you inviting me over?   
GA: Yes  
GA: I Cannot Bear To Hear Of Your Suffering Any Longer  
TT: Are you sure? This may take all night. ;)  
GA: Oh  
GA: Um  
GA: Are You Suggesting One Of Your Human Sleepovers  
TT: If it wouldn’t be too presumptuous.   
GA: I May Or May Not Be Entertaining The Idea  
GA: What Do You Say Rose  
TT: Considering that I am not bound by any curfew, I say yes.   
GA: I Will Make Such Arrangements With My Mother Figurehead  
GA: See You At 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll ever get used to color coding everything...but I fixed the formatting issues for this chapter that I had last chapter :D


	3. Sleepover Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose spends the night at Kanaya's learns more about Alternus!

Rose spends the remainder of the day knitting. She would occasionally go downstairs and retrieve snacks until Roxy made dinner. They’ve had to learn how to cook at a young age since their mother was often busy. On the rare occasion their mom did cook, it was a feast that lasted them days.

Roxy had made her favorite: cheese souffles and buckwheat crepes with creamy mushroom fillings. Rose eats quickly, as if eating fast would speed the time to their scheduled meeting. She made sure to pack her phone charger, her comfortable orange pajama gown and tights, and a few of her favorite vampire novels.

“I may have invited myself over to Kanaya’s place for a sort of cultural exchange. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Roxy cocks an eyebrow at her, a little surprised that her sister was spending the night at their neighbor’s. “Kay, have fun. I’ll let mom know you’re visiting our neighbors tonight. I think she’ll be happy about that. Also, you should totes give her one of my souffles. You know, as a ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ thing that only happens in shows.”

Rose scrunches her eyebrows. Could Kanaya even eat it? She knew she drank blood but that didn’t necessarily mean she couldn’t eat. “I don’t know if she’d be able to consume it, but in the event she can’t, I can see it working as an ironic gesture of neighborship.”

“Ok, wow. Did not know my cooking was _that_ bad.” Roxy feigns an expression of hurt.

“I guess I forgot to inform you that Kanaya’s a vampire.” Roxy makes a face in understanding. Rose checks the time and picks up a souffle. “I’m going to make my way over now. I’ll tell her it’s from you.”

\---

A few knocks and the door opens to reveal a troll woman with several facial piercings and arm tattoos wearing a black and green dress.

“You must be Rose.” Her voice is sultry and Rose wasn’t expecting Kanaya to have a hot sister. “Come in, we’ve been expecting you. I’m happy to see that my sister is making friends. I hope our sudden arrival hasn’t caused any ill-will from your family. I’m sure you chose to live in isolation for a reason.”

“And I’m sure that very same reason is exactly why you chose this location,” Rose counters, examining the layout of the Maryam household as Porrim leads them up the stairs and to Kanaya’s room. 

“Smart girl.” Porrim says, knocking on Kanaya’s door. “‘Naya, Rose is here.”

A slightly disheveled Kanaya opens the door. It looked as if she had just showered and was in the middle of preparing for her. “You’re early!” she exclaims in surprise. She’s wearing a sleeveless black sleeping gown that parts in the middle, and from the part is a layer of grey that extends above her ankles.1 Embroidered right at the center of the gown was a green virgo symbol. Rose thinks she looks lovely. 

“Actually, I’m on time.” Rose shows Kanaya her phone’s time: 7:01PM.

“But it’s--” Kanaya looks at the clock in her room for the time, broadcasting numbers that are two-and-a-half hours behind. “Oh. I must have forgotten to adjust the clocks to Earth’s time…” she flushes.

“Have fun kids.” Porrim says as she takes a step back to leave. 

“Wait,” Rose says quickly. “I kept forgetting to mention, but my mom is throwing a welcome party for you all at the end of the week. I am formally extending you this invitation.”

“We’ll be there.” Porrim acknowledges before heading down.

Rose looks at Kanaya expectantly and notices the fading jade flush on her cheeks. Kanaya steps aside to let Rose enter and shuts the door behind her. Rose is greeted by the dark green walls that envelop Kanaya’s large room. To her left is a filled bookshelf, and to her right is a sewing station. Rose carefully steps over piles of strewn fabric as she makes her way to Kanaya’s queen-sized bed tucked in the furthest corner of the room. Across from her is (what Rose thinks) a purple cocoon hanging from the ceiling. “You will have to excuse the mess. I have completely overestimated my ability to be punctual and clean this prior to your arrival.”

“It’s not a problem. My room is equally unkempt from my knitting. Truth be told, it’s a little relieving. I was afraid I’d have to maintain my appearance of perfect semblance around you, only for you to end up disappointed at my lack of order. Now I see that you have similar disorderly conduct.” Rose teases and takes a seat on Kanaya’s bed, placing her backpack on the floor by it.

“I think you would have to try very hard to disappoint me, Rose.” Kanaya replies, picking up fabric and folding them as neatly as possible and placing them into her fabric chest. She sits next to Rose and looks at the souffle in her hand questioningly. Rose hands it to her and smiles.

“It’s deflated now but this is for you. My sister made it. She thought that it would be a neighborly thing to give it to you. I wasn’t sure if you could eat it, though.”

“I can, although it is not necessary. It’s more for my enjoyment if anything. Thank you.”

Time passed quickly for Rose as they shared stories about troll and human culture. They had settled into a more comfortable position on the bed, their backs against the wall and shoulders touching. Eventually, Rose decides to change into her pajamas, having grown uncomfortable in her normal wear, while Kanaya is in the bathroom.

Kanaya walks in on Rose’s bare back in the midst of changing and her eyes widen. Her gaze roams Rose’s pale skin, a deep jade blush rising to her cheeks, as she realizes that she is Definitely Not checking Rose out. Luckily for Kanaya, Rose doesn’t turn around. 

Rose stiffens, just barely noticing the intrusion. She probably should have been quicker at changing. Feeling her face start to flush, she hastily pulls down the gown over her torso. Rose turns around to see a very green, luminescent troll attempting to avert her eyes. In an attempt to quell her nerves and the awkwardness of the situation, she directs the conversation elsewhere, “You can glow?” 

“Y-yes. It is a genetic trait reserved for rainbow drinkers. Unlike Porrim, I have yet to master the ability to control it.” Kanaya stammers out.

“Then either this is a random occurrence, or you’re just happy to see me.” She winks. Kanaya glows brighter, answering Rose’s underlying question as a nervous smile crosses the jade troll’s features.

They settle back onto the bed, Kanaya a bit awkward and stiff at first but relaxing once conversations flow. When they finally talk about the quadrants, Rose is fascinated. She asks Kanaya if she’s ever had any of them filled. “Once,” was her reply and they leave it at that. Rose wonders which one, and a fleeting spark of jealousy--not enough for her to acknowledge that that was what it actually was--flies through her at the thought of someone filling Kanaya’s flushed quadrant.

It’s a little past midnight when they decide to sleep; Rose facing one side of the bed and Kanaya facing the other. Kanaya had offered to let Rose take the bed while she took the recuperacoon--which Rose learned was the name of the purple hanging cocoon. Kanaya had explained it was the troll equivalent of a bed and that most trolls used one due to their soporific properties, but that she only used hers in times of great stress. Rose had declined, stating that it was Kanaya’s bed and that she couldn’t take that away from her and wouldn’t mind sleeping on the floor. Kanaya would not have that so they compromised. Rose goes to sleep content for the first time in a long time. No horrorterrors tonight.

\---

When Kanaya wakes up, she is flat on her back, with Rose’s face buried into her shoulder as she clings onto Kanaya’s arm. The sun is shining on them through her sunroof and she hopes it does not wake Roes up--she’s enjoying the way the sun’s rays make her platinum blonde hair shine dazzlingly and how they highlight her features in a way that makes her look more radiant than she already is. Moreover, Kanaya has no idea how Rose will react to being snuggled into her arm. She doesn’t want to alarm her, so Kanaya sits still, waiting and hoping that Rose will shift positions and wake her from there. To occupy her time, she cautiously grabs her phone and checks trollian.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]. \--  
CG: HEY KANAYA.  
CG: I KNOW YOU FUCKING TOOK MY BOOK. YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN’T NOTICE THE OBVIOUS AS FUCK GAPING HOLE IN MY PERFECT ALPHABETICALLY ARRANGED BOOKSHELF, HUH??? LOOK, JUST BECAUSE I’M SHORT DOESN’T MEAN I DON’T HAVE FUCKING EYES.  
CG: I DON’T UNDERSTAND. YOU HAVE YOUR OWN COPY! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NEED MINE?  
CG: IS THIS REVENGE FOR THAT ONE TIME I ACCIDENTALLY SLIMED YOUR FIRST EDITION BOOK TRYING TO APPEARIFY IT BACK TO YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE OVER THAT.   
CG: HELLO?  
CG: ARE YOU THERE?  
CG: ARE YOU FUCKING SLEEPING? YOU’RE NEVER ASLEEP FOR THIS LONG.  
CG: WHATEVER. I’M GOING TO SPAM YOU UNTIL YOU ANSWER OR APPEARIFY MY BOOK BACK. INTACT.  
CG: F  
CG: U  
CG: C  
CG: K  
CG: M  
CG: Y  
CG: F  
CG: U  
CG: C  
CG: K  
CG: I  
CG: N  
CG: G  
CG: N  
CG: E  
CG: I  
CG: G  
CG: H  
GA: Oh My God  
GA: Stop Please  
CG: B--OH, HEY. YOU’RE UP.  
GA: Yes And I Immediately Regret Ever Logging On I Would Have Remained Perfectly Content Blissfully Unaware Of Your Spam  
GA: It Is Difficult Typing With One Hand  
CG: WHY ARE YOU TYPING WITH ONE HAND? OH GOD. PLEASE DON’T TELL ME YOU ACCIDENTALLY CHOPPED IT OFF WHILE PUTTING ON YOUR LIPSTICK. I ALWAYS KNEW THAT WAS DANGEROUS. I CAN’T BELIEVE IT’S JUST NOW HAPPENING.  
GA: No That Is Not What Happened My Hand Is Perfectly Intact Thank You For Your Concern  
GA: It Is Currently  
GA: Occupied  
CG: OCCUPIED? WITH WHAT?   
CG: …WAIT.  
GA: I Know What You Are Thinking Get Your Mind Out Of The Drainchute   
GA: And Its Not Important  
GA: Ill Return Your Book Today  
\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] went offline. \--

“Who was that?” 

Kanaya nearly jumps and drops her phone but Rose manages to steady her. There is a small distance between them now but Rose didn’t seem upset, to which Kanaya is relieved. “Oh. Um. That was Karkat. He was informing me that he knows I have his book and wants it returned immediately.”

“I see.” Rose stretches and yawns, “What time is it?”

“Almost noon.”

“I should get going.” Rose says a little sadly. She stands and picks up her bag. “I’ll see you at the party?”

Kanaya nods, walking Rose out of her home, missing her presence already. 

\---

The Lalonde household is in disarray as Mom is everywhere cooking and cleaning, a rare event for them all. Rose doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to seeing her mom in constant sight and it makes her feel strange. Her mom had assigned her the task of baking a cake--why, she had no idea; it wasn’t a birthday party. She thinks she was put on this task as a passive-aggressive reminder of her inability to bake from scratch, either that or their mother had confused the both of them; Roxy was the one who knew how to bake thanks to Jane. Instead, Roxy is tasked with setting the table and decorating so she couldn’t help Rose.

Several tries later, Rose is silently fuming.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]. \--  
TT: John.  
TT: How do you bake a cake?  
EB: hey rose!  
EB: why are you asking me and not jane? she’s the expert!  
TT: That’s besides the point.  
TT: Am I going to have to barter with you for this information?  
EB: hmm...i dunno! what are you offering? :B  
TT: I’ll offer you a sincere ‘thank you.’ It’s an exclusive deal. Hurry while supplies last.  
EB: wow, that does sound great. the greatest deals of them all. how can i say no?

After an hour of following John’s instructions, Rose finally has a perfectly acceptable cake. She decorates it with her signature purple icing and writes the word “Welcome” in the center. 

“Lookin’ good.” Roxy compliments. Rose is a little proud of the result. She places the cake at the center of the table, careful not to knock any food over. 

A ring of the doorbell signals the Maryams’ arrival. There are several greetings exchanged as Mom welcomes their guests. The Maryams are all wearing matching black and green dresses--save for Kanaya who also had white in hers. 

Kanaya spots her immediately and approaches her. “You look gorgeous,” Kanaya’s eyes scan her body and Rose starts to feel somewhat self-conscious. She had specifically dressed up hoping to impress Kanaya, but seeing her at the doorway made Rose realize the jade troll was miles ahead of her in beauty. “I like your dress, orange suits you.”

“While I welcome the flattery, I feel as though you outshine me in that department.” Rose says, blushing lightly as they walk to the dining room. 

“Nonsense,” Kanaya says, eyes darting around, studying her house. “I enjoy the aesthetics of your hive; although I must admit, when you told me you loved wizards, I did not realize it extended past spinning tales of their courtships.”

Rose wrinkles her nose. Her mom had randomly bought the statues one day when they were children and Rose thought it was to spite them, feigning interest of their hobbies. She simply answers with, “My family has an affinity for the magical.”

In the dining room, Porrim and Roxy are chatting away, Roxy helping Porrim pick out food. Her and Kanaya’s mothers are nowhere to be seen, but half-filled plates indicate they at least got food before scurrying off. After acquiring food, the Lalonde and Maryam sisters sit in the living room, eating and talking about miscellaneous topics when the subject of Alternus is brought up.

“Lemme get this straight,” Roxy leans forward, “There’s a blood caste system where trolls just abuse other trolls for the color of their blood?”

Porrim nods. Roxy sits back and sighs, “That’s messed up. Did you guys even want to come here then?”

“Our planet was dying. Regardless of what we wanted, we would have been forced to move here or culled for disobeying. ” Porrim remarks grimly. “Not all of us agree with Her Imperious Condescension.”

There’s an edge to her tone that Rose doesn’t miss. She’s hiding something and Rose intends to find out what. Whatever it was, she doesn’t believe it to be malicious.

“Where do you fall on the hemospectrum?” Rose asks.

“We are rare jade midbloods.” Kanaya answers. “While we do not possess excessive strength or powers of that of a highblood, nor do we possess any psychic abilities of that of a lowblood, we do have a unique role in our society to tend to the mother grubs that propagate our species.”

“I assume this is where the buckets come into play.” Rose quirks an eyebrow at Kanaya’s direction and a blush creeps up her neck. Roxy looks between them in confusion, Porrim merely smirks in amusement.

“Anyway,” Kanaya coughs, “I’ve been told Alternus was once a peaceful society, ruled by a benevolent empress. Trolls across the hemospectrum lived in harmony.”

“What happened to her?” Roxy asks. 

Porrim takes over the story, knowing it well. “One day, she was challenged to a duel for the throne by one of her descendents. The empress never stood a chance against Her. She had been training on Alternus’ moon for nearly a human millennium. After Her rise, it only took a couple centuries, despite thousands of years of peace, for our entire culture to shift into one dominated by aggression. Several have tried to fight back, but were culled and fed to her lusus.”

When it’s time for them to go, Roxy gives out hugs and makes them take cake, ensuring that they knew it was Rose who baked it. Kanaya looks at her with a tender smile the whole time. It makes Rose’s stomach twist and turn. They say their goodbyes and Rose goes to sleep that night with the image of Kanaya’s smile in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Everyone gets god-tier inspired jams! And I tried my best to describe hers :P 
> 
> I wanted to post this sooner but writing the later chapters caused a bit of a hold up until I was satisfied and wouldn't need to edit things! I just finished writing an awesome fight scene and I'm excited to future share it with you all :D


	4. Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somefin fishy is going on 38O

Nearly every one of Rose’s friends had befriended their troll neighbors by the time mid-October comes. John and Jane had finally caved and joined Terezi and Vriska in their LARP adventures (but not before initiating and maintaining a prank war with them). Dave and Karkat were still at odds so Dave had dragged Jade into their conversations, and in retaliation, Karkat had dragged Terezi in. Dave described it as a never ending clusterfuck of assholes being torn apart and Rose could only imagine what that meant. The only two who hadn’t had contact with any trolls were Dirk and Jake. Roxy tells her that Dirk is always talking to Jake (she thinks they have a thing going on) and he occasionally talks to Jane and her about Jake.

_“This just in: Appel has invented new and affordable technology.” The camera switches to the Appel CEO. “It is affordable and environmentally conscious. Anyone can get one. We’ve managed to find a way to get the market price to a never before seen low of $50 a smartphone and tablet. We’ve already given every school tablets for children to take home. I encourage each and every one of you to make the switch to Appel for a better tomorrow.”_

Rose scoffs and turns off the TV. Prices for any sort of new technology are never that low; there was definitely a catch. Just another marketing scheme.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] added tentacleTherapist[TT] to the chat. \--  
CG: GREAT. ANOTHER FUCKING HUMAN. WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?  
GG: :O hi rose!!!  
TT: …  
GC: OOOH >8O  
GC: YOU T4ST3 L1K3 PURPL3  
GC: W4Y B3TT3R TH4N SOUR 4PPL3 OV3R H3R3  
GG: >:/ im not sour! karkat is!  
GC: NO H3S C4NDY R3D  
CG: WHAT. NO I’M NOT.  
GC: TH3R3 H3 GO3S 4G41N D3NY1NG 1T! YOU C4NT H1D3 TH3 TRUTH FROM M3  
CG: THE ONLY TRUTH *HERE* IS THAT YOU’RE FULL OF SHIT.  
TT: Hello, Jade.  
TT: Dave, why am I here?  
TG: i just thought that you shouldnt miss out on the fun  
TG: we are having so much fun right guys  
CG: FUCK YOU. THANKS TO YOU, I NOW HAVE NO CONCEPT OF WHAT *FUN* EVEN IS. CONGRATULATIONS, ASSHAT. YOU’VE DESTROYED WHAT LITTLE FUN I HAD.  
TG: are you seeing this rose  
GG: hey, FUCKASS!!!!!!!! you were never ever fun to begin with!!  
GC: SH3S R1GHT  
TG: this guys a nutjob hes perfect for you have at him  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK TEREZI?? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE. THAT’S WHY I BROUGHT YOU IN IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!  
CG: WAIT. ***YOU’RE*** ROSE? KANAYA WON’T STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU.  
TT: Kanaya talks about me?  
CG: YEAH! SHE’S BEEN CONSIDERING MAKING AN OUTFIT FOR YOU BUT SHE’S TOO FUCKING SCARED TO JUST ASK.   
TT: I see.   
TG: woah wait whos kanaya is she your neighbor  
\-- tentacleTherapist[TT] left the chat. \--

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]. \--  
TT: Kanaya, I know this is sudden,  
TT: But I’ll be over shortly.  
GA: Wait What  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] is offline. \--

True to her word, Rose arrives shortly to Kanaya’s home. Kanaya has no idea why Rose came over so suddenly. Although they had talked often, the last time they saw each other was at the party. Kanaya twiddles her thumbs in nervous anticipation.

“It has been brought to my attention that you want to sew me an outfit.”

Kanaya’s eyes widen. “You talked to Karkat.” She wonders when and how their meeting took place, and why she wasn’t a part of it.

“You’ll have to thank Dave.” She offers a hand to Kanaya. “What do you say we get to measuring?”

To get the most accurate measurements, Rose had to strip from her shirt. Kanaya has no idea how Rose is staying as still as a statue. She was a nervous wreck; but she wasn’t going to let that get the best of her. She channels her nervous energy into complete focus as she takes Rose’s measurements. She makes sure to control her eyes this time, to look only at the numbers of her tape as she drapes it across Rose’s skin. Her normally steady hands tremble when they move across Rose’s agonizingly soft body.

It’s all over in a flash. Kanaya turns around to give Rose privacy as she puts her shirt back on. Once fully clothed, she stands next to Kanaya who is writing notes in her sketchbook. Rose tries to take a peek at what the outfit Kanaya is making for her but Kanaya makes sure to position herself well over her sketchbook.

\---

As soon as Rose left, Kanaya immediately sends a message to Karkat.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]. \--  
GA: I Cannot Believe You Spoke To Rose  
GA: And Told Her Of My Desires!!  
GA: When And How Did You Speak To Her Anyway  
CG: WOAH, OK. IF YOU’RE BRINGING OUT THE SHOUT POLES THEN THIS MUST BE SERIOUS.   
CG: DAVE BROUGHT HER INTO THAT GROUP CHAT WE HAVE. SHE DIDN’T SAY MUCH THOUGH. SHE PRETTY MUCH IGNORED EVERYTHING AND ONLY GAVE A SHIT WHEN I MENTIONED YOU AND LEFT AFTER THAT.   
CG: TO GO TO YOUR PLACE IT SOUNDS LIKE.  
CG: ANYWAY, I THOUGHT I WAS DOING YOU A FAVOR. I MEAN, AFTER THE WHOLE VRISKA THING, I JUST THOUGHT I’D LEND YOU A HELPING HAND.  
GA: Ugghh  
GA: This Is Different  
GA: Rose Is Not Vriska  
GA: She Is Kind Funny And Though Sometimes Frustrating And Confusing With Her Human Sarcasm   
GA: She Actually Cares About My Wellbeing And My Interests  
GA: Which We Share A Lot Of By The Way  
CG: OK, I’M SORRY. I JUST,  
CG: CAN’T STAND SEEING YOU FUCKING PINING OVER ANOTHER GIRL AND GETTING YOURSELF STUCK IN THE PALE QUADRANT. AGAIN.  
GA: Like You Are Any Better Yourself With Terezi And Dave  
CG: HOLD UP. WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT DAVE?  
GA: Uh   
GA: I Suddenly Cannot See The Words On My Screen   
GA: Sorry Karkat I Must Go And Resolve This Issue  
\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] went offline. \--

Kanaya huffs. She knew Karkat meant well but if she knew he was going to meddle in her affairs, she wouldn’t have told him about Rose and how the human girl made her feel whenever Kanaya was around her. Ironic, considering she was the one known to do all the meddling. She supposes she’ll get him back and help sort his feelings on Terezi and Dave; he was currently vacillating between red and black for them both however much he vehemently denied it. She was sure Terezi didn’t feel the same way, but she wasn’t going to tell him that yet. For now, Kanaya decides to focus on the task at hand: creating the perfect outfit for Rose. She works until dusk before deciding it was safe to log back into trollian. A message from Vriska pops on her screen, sent hours ago.

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]. \--   
AG: Heeeeeeeey, Fussyfangs.   
AG: I know you’re not on right now, 8ut word on the 8lock tells me a human girl has caught your eye. :::;)  
AG: I heard her name’s Rose?  
AG: I asked John if he knew her and he told me all about her. She seems like your type. A wordy 8ook nerd, just like you!  
AG: I can see why you like them. The humans, I mean. They’re squishy and weak and just so pathetic. Kinda like a gru8. Which makes them sorta cute????????  
AG: Anyway, just wanted to check in on you. We haven’t talked in ages. See you l8r.

Kanaya groans. Great, now Vriska knew. She always had a way of knowing things...It probably had something to do with that 8-ball of hers. Vriska claims it’s magical but Kanaya knows that’s a bunch of horseshit because magic. Isn’t. Real. She decides not to respond to Vriska and instead goes to sleep, not knowing that today was going to be the last day she talks to Rose for a while.

\---

Six days. Today marks the 6th day that Kanaya’s been gone and Rose misses her. They hadn’t been able to talk much since her family had left for the week. Kanaya had no idea what they were doing or where they were going, only that it was Important. 

The Condesce had been gaining massive support lately and along with that were protests. Appel was also on the rise to being the #1 corporation in the world, their devices everywhere she looked. Rose is beginning to find it all unnerving.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]. \--  
TT: I know you never leave your house, but,  
TT: I was wondering if you’ve noticed the increasing popularity of Appel. And if so, what do you make of it?  
TT: Hello to you too, little miss.   
TT: I did notice, yeah. It’s really fucking strange. Fishy, even.   
TT: Nobody else seems to care or notice. They just think it’s the next big new thing. Except Appel had its time and they’ve been spewing out the same shit the past few years.  
TT: I’m glad you think so too.   
TT: It feels a little...foreboding.  
TT: No kidding. All of this is spelling out disaster. Red fucking flags everywhere.   
TT: We’re witnessing the start of an AI apocalypse. We’re going to have to get all Terminator up in here.  
TT: I’m ashamed to admit that I’ve seen Con Air but not Terminator.  
TT: Heh. John’s made everyone watch that movie.   
TT: We’ll have to hold a Stri-londe movie night sometime then to get you on top of things.  
TT: I look forward to that. For now, I trust we can rely on your expertise in technology to guide us through in case an event occurs?  
TT: You know it.

The following day, Rose hears of a troll named the Signless on the news. He is making a speech about humans and trolls banding together against Her empress. Supporters and opposers alike are listening. 

Riots from all over the country break out that night. Rose is pacing in her room, worried, wishing she could contact Kanaya. A knock on her door startles her. She knows it’s Roxy and lets her in, Mutie in tow.

Roxy plops onto her bed and lays propped on her side facing Rose sitting at her desk. “Crazy shit is happening.”

“Yeah.” Rose says, distracted. She can’t bring herself to give Roxy her full attention knowing that Kanaya was out there somewhere and that she couldn’t reach her. Mutie jumps onto her lap and she pets him absentmindedly. His purring relaxes her slightly.

“I’m worried about her.” Rose doesn’t need to say who, Roxy knows. 

“I think you need a better distraction. Here,” Roxy pulls out a game titled EarthBound and goes to give it to Rose. “It’s my favorite.”

They play together until Rose falls asleep, and Roxy picks her up and places her snugly in bed. She gives her forehead a kiss before grabbing Mutie and leaving.

\---

Rose awakes to the buzzing of her phone and she hazily checks to see who’s pestering her at the crack of dawn. Her grogginess immediately fades when she reads grimAuxiliatrix.

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT]. \--  
GA: I Am Sorry For Not Contacting You As Much As Id Like  
GA: I Was Not Able To Maintain A Stable Connection Anywhere I Was At  
GA: But I Am Home Now And If You Want To Come Over You May  
GA: If I Am Being Honest With Myself I Want You To  
GA: I Missed You  
GA: But If You Are Too Upset With Me And Dont Want To  
GA: I Understand  
TT: I missed you too.  
TT: I’ll see you soon.

This time when they see each other, Rose hugs her on impulse. The action catches Kanaya off guard but she returns the hug. “I have something for you,” Kanaya says quietly. Rose breaks the hug to look questioningly at her. “Come.” She takes Rose’s hand and leads them in.

Awaiting Rose in Kanaya’s room is her completed outfit on a mannequin. Kanaya encourages her to try it on and she leaves Rose to outfit herself. 

The fabrics are soft in her hands as she begins to piece everything on herself. From the orange leggings, the black tank top, the yellow form fitting deep v-neck tunic shirt, the yellow headband, the sky blue high tops, and finally the orange hooded elbow-sleeved moto jacket, Rose’s transformation is complete.1 She would no longer be needing her plain old white clothes. She takes a moment to marvel at herself in front of the full-length mirror on the door before calling Kanaya back in.

“Thank you. These are very comfortable.”

Kanaya stares at Rose in awe, then nods, pleased with herself. “They’re made out of Alternusan cotton and lusus skin to reinforce their durability. They are nearly indestructable.”

“Are all troll clothes made this way?”

Kanaya shakes her head. “No. They are generally reserved for highbloods due to their aggressive nature.”

Rose contemplates that information and her mind wanders back to yesterday’s news of all the unrests. She wonders if the Maryams had encountered trouble during the week and that was why Kanaya hadn’t been able to contact her much. “You must have heard about all the riots while you were away.”

“Yes. I was with Karkat at the time. We were watching from his hive.”

Rose breathes a sigh of relief. “I thought that you may have gotten caught in them. I was worried.”

Kanaya gives her a strained smile. 

\---

The next few days are chaos. Cities are in shambles as humans and trolls fight with and against each other. The Condesce has called in her highbloods to control the situation. Rose and Roxy watch as the TV shows two flying alien pirate ships over Seattle: one flies the scorpio symbol and the other with the aquarius symbol. A troll woman clad in cerulean pirate gear stands on the deck of the scorpion ship; on the other, a troll man dressed in purple regal. They fire their ships and the riots are gone. 

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] started a group chat.   
TG: R U 2 OK?????? OMG   
GG: Yes, we’re fine Roxy. We don’t live in Seattle.    
EB: that was so scary. we could feel the vibrations from here.  
EB: did you guys know that was vriska’s ancestor??   
TG: wtf u guys live next to a MURDERER  
TG: ok that seattles it  
TG: (lol get tit)   
TG: u 2 and ur hot dad are movin in with us rn   
GG: Roxy! You know how I feel about you calling our dad hot!! Especially in front of John. He doesn’t need to know this!   
EB: no offense roxy, but that’s kiiiinda weird. i mean...my dad could be your dad!   
TG: john ure hot too u look just like him

Rose gapes at Roxy who sticks her tongue out at Rose. She had no idea her sister found John attractive and it made her feel weird to think about him and her sister...together. 

EB: oh, um. thanks, i guess! you too! uh, wait…  
GG: Nope. Nope! I am not going to standby while you two awkwardly flirt with each other.  
TT: Agreed.  
\-- tentacleTherapist[TT] left the chat. \--

There are several knocks on the door and the Lalonde sisters jump. Rose was expecting to see Kanaya (because who else could be knocking in the evening?), but is stunned to see the English-Harley family when she answers. 

“Rose!” Jade exclaims and gives her a hug. Jake looks at her sheepishly and waves. Bec follows Jake in on his leash as he goes to Roxy and they hug. Their grandparents briefly greet Rose when they walk past them towards Mom Lalonde who had emerged from the basement. They talk in whispers and Rose can only make out the words: “Condesce...Appel” before they disappear underground.

“Ooh! You got a new outfit.” Jade is beaming.

“Yes, Kanaya--erm, my neighbor--made it for me.”

“It suits you! Anyway, sorry for suddenly popping up like this! We literally just found out we were coming to visit you this morning and left on our jet ASAP. I couldn’t message you to warn you.” Jade smiles apologetically.

Rose furrows her eyebrows. “What is going on?”

Jade gasps. “You don’t know? There’s a--”

“Ladies, sorry for um, interrupting, but I think you should see this!” Jake says in a rush.

They turn to the TV just as the Signless is decapitated, his head given to the Condesce as a prize. She is grinning wildly as she holds his head out for the world to see. Rose watches in horror as the Condesce lines his followers and executes them one-by-one. The once blank canvas of the city streets are now painted with troll and human blood. The buzzing of their phones break the tense air.

turntechGodhead [TG] started a group chat.  
TG: holy shit holy shit holy shit  
TG: that literally happened right outside my window oh my god  
TT: Fuck. We’re trapped here.   
TT: It’s a bloodbath out there. We have no idea where Bro went.  
TG: wait someones at the door  
TG: im gonna answer  
GT: I dont think thats a good idea...  
GG: dave no!!!!  
TT: Dave, no!  
TG: nooo!!!!!  
EB: no, don’t!  
TG: phew it was just karkat and his bro or whatever  
TG: wow you guys do care about me  
GG: urgghh  
GG: of course we do dummy!  
EB: not cool, dude. you could have died!  
TG: relax it was nbd dirk had my back we had our swords ready and shit   
TG: we scared the crap outta karkat though  
TT: Why are they there?  
TG: hold on ill invite him  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] added carcinoGeneticist [CG] to the chat. \--  
TG: hey why are you guys here  
CG: I AM *LITERALLY* RIGHT NEXT TO YOU. WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO ASK ME ON HERE IN FRONT OF ALL YOUR FRIENDS? HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THAT MAYBE, JUST *MAYBE*, THIS WAS A PRIVATE MATTER?  
TG: why are you responding on here then  
CG: I DON’T KNOW. I GUESS BEING AROUND YOU MAKES ME DO STUPID SHIT LIKE THIS.  
GG: can you just answer the question???? :|  
CG: NO.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] left the chat. \--  
TT: Well that was helpful.  
TG: damn it i guess ill catch you guys later

\---

Midnight rolls around and they are all asleep in various parts of the living room: Jake on the reclining chair, Jade on the loveseat, and Rose and Roxy on the 5-piece sectional sofa. They had all decided that they felt safer sleeping in the same room together for the night.

Rose stirs when she hears quiet knocks on the door. She soundlessly gets up and stands in front of it, hand hovering over the knob. Hesitantly, she opens it, and is enveloped in a familiar hug that she returns.

“May I come in?”

Rose nods and moves aside to let Kanaya in.

“I know it is late and I apologize but it’s important that I--” Kanaya trails off when she sees the sleeping teens. She stands awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Rose notices and she grabs Kanaya’s hand, leading them to her room. The door shuts softly behind them as she turns on the light. They sit on her bed and Rose asks her to continue.

Kanaya inhales deeply. “Rose, I have been keeping a few secrets from you.” Rose frowns but doesn’t speak. “Well, it is more like one secret but it is a big one that I’m sure contains many more secrets, but after recent events, I cannot hold it from you any longer. I have only been privy to this recently but on the day I returned, I omitted information from you. You remember what we talked about, yes?” 

Rose nods, steeling her expression to one of impassivity. 

Kanaya chews on her bottom lip anxiously, voice shaking as she speaks, “My family has involvement in the recent uprisings. I had not known then, when we travelled the country, that we were recruiting humans and trolls for the rebellion. My mother had been forming this for sweeps alongside the Signless. He was the heart of the rebellion.”

Rose lets the realization sink in as it all begins to make sense: why the Maryam family had chosen this location, Porrim’s comments, Karkat being at Dave’s, the English-Harley family in her home...and _her mom’s behavior_. Then another realization sinks in: Appel’s rise, the growing supporters of the Condesce, and the overheard whispers of Jade and Jake’s grandparents...it led her to one conclusion: brainwashing. She was so stupid. How did she not see any of this sooner?

Kanaya’s fidgeting breaks Rose from her thoughts. Kanaya is looking at her like she’s about to explode with worry. She must have thought Rose was upset (and she had been at first). She takes Kanaya’s squirming hands into hers and holds them firmly.

She looks Kanaya in the eyes and tries to convey in her voice as sincerely as possible, “Thank you for telling me the truth.”

Kanaya squeezes Rose’s hands and when she speaks, it almost sounds like begging, “Promise me you will not involve yourself in it.”

Rose doesn’t say anything; she can’t promise Kanaya that--she knows she most likely will. Kanaya seems to have taken her silence as agreement, however, as she looks less worried. She parts from Kanaya momentarily to turn off the lights, then scoots into the furthest side of the bed, going underneath the bedsheets. She pats the spot next to her and it takes a moment for Kanaya to realize that Rose is inviting her in. Kanaya gingerly lifts the sheets and slides underneath next to her. Rose can feel herself smiling as her eyes drift shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Inspired by blackoutballad’s street-tier designs. More to come


	5. Welcome to the Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some revelations.

When Rose wakes, she is greeted by Kanaya’s serene face, and Rose has to hold herself back from caressing her cheek. So she lays, perfectly content with watching Kanaya sleep, until her gaze shifts to Kanaya’s lips. By the time Rose realizes what she’s doing, their noses are touching and her lips an inch away from Kanaya’s. She backs away slightly, lips trembling. 

MEOW.

Rose reels into herself as if she had just been burned by the sun and Kanaya sits up in a startle. Rose glares at Jaspers and she knew she shouldn’t have gotten that cat door installed in her room. Jaspers jumps onto the bed and sits between them. He meows once more and rubs his face against Kanaya. Rose can feel Kanaya looking at her but she refuses to meet Kanaya’s eyes, her face burning in embarrassment. 

Rose realizes she’s attracted to Kanaya Maryam and she is completely clueless on what to do about it.

\--

When they emerge from Rose’s room to go downstairs, there’s a tense air between them--or maybe that was just Rose’s imagination. After all, Kanaya had no idea what almost transpired between them this morning. She wonders what Kanaya would do if she knew...would she be appalled? Upset? Would they cease being friends? She doesn’t think Kanaya would treat her any different but nonetheless, it makes Rose worry.

Roxy is scrutinizing them from the breakfast bar where Jade and Jake are also sitting at, eating waffles. Rose leads them into the kitchen to grab the remaining waffles. Jade jumps up to them and grabs Kanaya’s hands, shaking them up and down a few times.

“Hi! You must be Kanaya! I’m Jade, and that’s my brother Jake.” she points a thumb back at him.

“Howdy!” Jake calls out from the bar, chipper. 

“Hello.” Kanaya says.

“You’re friends with Karkat, right? And Terezi?” Jade asks, letting go of Kanaya’s hands. She nods.

“Why does it seem like everyone knows each other?” Kanaya asks to no one in particular. “I feel very out of the loop in all of this alien friendship making and gatherings.” 

Jade giggles. “Because we do! Small world, huh?”

Rose moves to sit next to Roxy as Kanaya and Jade chat. She eats her waffles silently and tunes into the conversation Roxy is having with Jake.

“Gosh, I don’t know, Rox. I mean, I had my suspicions but...Do you really think he does?”

“Jake, who do you think you’re talking to?” Roxy mocks looking offended. “I am ALL about the latest gossip in everyone’s love lives. I could probably write a magazine with all our friends’ feelings and you guys still wouldn’t do jack shit about it!” She laughs. “Trust me, he totes has a raging boner for you.” 

“N-not so loud!” Jake blushes, and leans in, attempting to whisper. “Rose is right there, behind you.” Roxy turns around and grins at her.

“I can hear you still.” Rose says flatly.

“Shucks buster!!! Please don’t tell Dirk we were talking about his crush on me and how I also have the hots for him. I mean--fuck!” Jake puts his arms on the table and leans his head into them. 

Roxy pats his back sympathetically. “There, there. Rosie can keep a secret. She is THE secret keeper, the keeper of all secrets. All of them.”

Kanaya and Jade walk up to them and look at them questioningly. Rose shrugs, and she hands Kanaya her plate and drags her away to the living room.

\---

They sit in a comfortable silence as Kanaya finishes her waffles. She places the empty plate on the coffee table in front of them. Rose is typing on her laptop, a look of concentration on her face, and Kanaya wonders what she is doing. 

“Do trolls have technology for mind control?” Rose suddenly asks.

“Not that I am aware of...The ability _is_ innate for certain blood types, however.” Rose is about to say something but Kanaya cuts her off, knowing what she is about to ask. “That does not mean they have unlimited power and can control anyone. Only the most impressionable trolls succumb to the user’s will.”

Rose puts her hand over her mouth, regarding the information. “Bear with me, but I have reason to believe that the Condesce is brainwashing humans.”

“That’s impossible.” Kanaya blurts out. Well, she wasn’t actually sure. There have never been humans to test out that theory until now, but she figured that since they were a different species with alien biology, they would be immune. Perhaps she is ruling the possibility out too soon.

“I overheard Jade’s grandparents last night whispering to my mom about Appel and the Condesce.” Kanaya must have a confused expression on her face since Rose elaborates. “Appel is a technology corporation. They’re one of the largest and influential in the world. Over the past week and a half, I started noticing Appel products everywhere. Dave’s brother, Dirk, noticed it too.” Rose pauses, making sure Kanaya is following.

“I was talking to him about this theory just now, and he agrees with me. We think the Condesce is fusing our technologies to be able to mind control us.”

Rose’s logic was sound. But what were they supposed to do about it? If it had been happening for over a week, the damage had already been done. It’s already too late. 

“Rose, if this is true, then there is nothing we can do about it now. At least, I cannot think of anything. If you do, I would love to hear it. We can only hope that there are not as many people susceptible to Her will.”

“It’s true,” Jade walks in, Jake and Roxy following. “But that’s why we’re here. Grandma and grandpa are working with Rose’s mom to build something.”

“Then let’s talk to them shall we?” Rose says, and they all go down to the basement.

\---

Down in the basement, Grandma English, Grandpa Harley, and Mom Lalonde are building something too small for Rose to see from the entrance.

“Children! You mustn’t be down here. The adults are busy.” Grandpa Harley attempts to shoo them out. 

“We’re not leaving.” Rose says rebelliously and she walks past him to her mom. Kanaya and Roxy follow after her.

“You know about the brainwashing.” She states. 

Mom puts her martini down. “Rose, sweaty, you shouldn’t be here.” 

Rose grits her teeth. “I know about the rebellion.”

“Wait, there’s a rebellion?” Roxy asks. Kanaya nods at her. “I guess that makes sense, yeah.”

Mom purses her lips and Grandma English laughs, saying, “You kids were going to find out eventually. Eventually being tomorrow. We’re bringing the Vantases and Striders here.”

“Karkat--”

“Dave--”

“Dirk--”

“--is coming?” are all simultaneously said by the teens. 

Grandma English gives Jake a slap on the back (who pouts). “Yep!”

“What about Jane and John and their dad?” Jade asks worriedly..

“They’ll come too, in time. They know bollocks about the rebellion and it’s better they stay in the dark for now.” Grandpa Harley says, stroking his mustache. 

“Are you building these to combat the mind control?” Rose asks, reaching to pick up an incomplete chip, but Grandma English stops her. 

“No. We can’t shtop that.” Mom Lalonde grimaces.

“What these are--” Grandma English displays a completed chip to them, “--are akin to neural implants. We’re trying to emulate the process some trolls inherently possess to access their innate abilities.”

“Are you trying to give us powers like superheroes?!” Jake exclaims, eyes lighting up. 

Grandma English ruffles his hair. “I guess you can say that.”

Kanaya nods in understanding. “The chips are designed to interact with the human sponge. You are trying to help them unlock their true capabilities--psychic powers combined with the aspects intrinsic in a person.”

“Right-o!” Grandpa Harley says. “But not just humans! Trolls can use these too.” His eyes glint. “You probably have powers you don’t know about.” 

“Omg it’s like magic! Are we gonna be using them?” Roxy gasps. 

“We’re still deciding that.” Mom Lalonde says. Roxy deflates a little, as does Jake. 

“No, we need to be able to defend ourselves if you guys aren’t here.” Rose reasons. “You’re not protecting us by keeping us out, you’re making us more vulnerable. No one is safe anymore.”

The three adults consider it before Grandma English says, “Ok, but you’ll need to go through a lot of training to be able to access your abilities. They may not even manifest themselves until something triggers it inside of you. So you’ll also have to learn how to fight using weapons just in case.”

“We’re all going to do that here?” Jake asks, astonished. “But there’s no--” There is a click from a button Mom Lalonde presses, and another section of the lab opens up, revealing an enormous training ground with dozens of weapons hanging on stands and racks. “--room…”Jake finishes lamely.

“Welcome to the rebellion.”

\---

Kanaya and Rose are back in her room, and Kanaya is glaring at her. Kanaya’s hands are clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

“Rose! I cannot believe you! You promised not to get involved! You are putting yourself in danger and I cannot allow that.”

“No, I hadn’t said anything. You took my silence as agreement.”

Kanaya opens her mouth to speak, but closes it, realizing that Rose is right. She sighs. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Kanaya says softly and Rose has to strain to hear her. 

Rose takes Kanaya’s hands in hers and squeezes them. “I have no doubt in my mind that if you’re by my side, with your undead strength and my indestructible clothing, nothing will be able to hurt me.”

Kanaya lets out a small, playful smile. “Rose, don’t be silly. My strength is not attributed to being an undead. It is all credited to the hours I have spent sewing away locked in my respiteblock like a recluse.”

The corners of Rose’s lips twitch up. “Of course, how could I have mistaken that? It’s a novice error and now I’ve made a fool of myself. My credentials are tarnished, my reputation ruined! How am I ever to proceed?”

Kanaya hums. “There is only one foreseeable option, and that is to throw yourself at my mercy and hope that I adopt you as my apprentice.” 

“Will such an apprenticeship involve being locked in a room with you for indeterminate amounts of time for _private_ lessons?” Rose winks.

Kanaya gulps and Rose giggles. She pokes Kanaya’s side. “You’re glowing.”

“I know.” Kanaya says, embarrassed. 

\---

It had been a few hours since Kanaya left. Rose had asked her to spend the night again and Kanaya agreed, but she said she needed to complete some tasks at home and pack some things first. Rose is bored out of her mind as she lays on the couch, staring at the ceiling. She wasn’t in the mood to watch anything and Jade and Jake were out somewhere adventuring the woods of New York with their dog. She had tried playing with her cats but they just ignored her.

She doesn’t notice Roxy sit next to her until her vision is obscured by her hood. Rose sits up and pulls her hood down and blinks at Roxy.

“I noticed you and Kanaya this morning.” Roxy starts.

Rose narrows her eyes at her. “Congratulations, you have two fully functioning eyes.” 

“Hm,” Roxy strokes her chin. “Very telling.”

“What do you want, Roxy?” Rose is starting to feel impatient by her sister’s vagueness. 

“Oh, you know...Just checking in on my favorite sister.” Roxy says innocently. Rose resists the urge to roll her eyes. Roxy can probably sense her increasing irritation so she cuts to the chase. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right? Feelings about mom, feelings about the rebellion, or any feelings for a certain jade troll…”

Roxy is looking at her so earnestly that Rose can’t help but sigh and give in, “I suppose we’re long overdue for a feelings jam.” Roxy was always there for her when she needed her and kept her from spiraling out of control during her early teens. If it wasn’t for her, Rose thinks she’d be in a darker place right now, drinking just like her mother to cope with her teenage angst. 

“I’ve developed feelings for Kanaya,” she admits hesitantly. Rose pauses, debating whether or not she should tell her sister what happened earlier in the morning. She feels Roxy wrap an arm around her and feels comforted by the gesture. She swallows the lump in her throat as she continues, “I almost kissed her while she was asleep today--out of instinct. When I realized what I was doing, I backed off. I don’t know what to do, Roxy. Kanaya just sees me as a friend, someone she simply enjoys the company of because we share interests. Her nurturing nature propels her to care about my well-being.” 

Roxy snorts and then groans. “Omg. You and Dirk are killing me. I think she enjoys you and cares for you as more than a friend, Rose. She made you a rad as fuck outfit--that I’m suuuuper jealous of by the way--and you two are constantly spending time with each other. Just ask her out on a date!”

“A d-date?” Rose stutters. How was she supposed to ask Kanaya out on a _date_? 

“Yeah! I mean, we can’t really go anywhere so it’d have to be around our house, but the stars are killer here. You could stargaze with her. What’s more romantic than that? You don’t have to phrase it as a date though if you wanna be subtle about it.” Roxy suggests, beaming.

Rose is about to reply when the doorbell rings. She knows it’s Kanaya and goes to answer but Roxy is already at the door.

“Heeeeey Kanaya. What’re you doing back here?” Roxy asks in a mischievous tone.

The question surprises Kanaya. “Oh. Did Rose not inform you? She invited me to stay over again.”

“You know,” Roxy drags drags the ‘know’ out, “You can just live here with us. Everyone practically is by tomorrow anyway.”

Kanaya looks thoughtful. “I wouldn’t want to impose…”

“Naah! We have lots of room, it is a mansion.” Roxy insists. “I don’t think anyone will mind. You can have your own room if you want, or you can just sleep with Rose!” 

Rose’s face heats up as she says that, and she can imagine her sister sporting a shit-eating grin. Rose can see that Kanaya is just as flustered by what Roxy said but she manages to stammer out, “I--um--I think that can be arranged.” She glances at Rose for permission. Rose nods at her, too embarrassed to speak. The prospect of Kanaya living with them and sleeping semi-permanently in her room makes Rose simultaneously anxious and happy.

\---

“They mate with their tails?” Kanaya whispers to Rose, enthralled. Jake had suggested they watch a movie to pass the time, and since no one had any suggestions for what they should watch, he defaulted to his favorite movie Avatar. Kanaya had been whispering to her throughout the movie about how ridiculous its concept was and Rose could only agree. Kanaya’s reactions were amusing but also...adorable.

Kanaya scoots in closer to her--probably to ensure that nobody but Rose could hear her--and Rose shudders when Kanaya’s hot breath hits her ear, “This is stupid.” 

“M-hm.”

Kanaya doesn’t move away from Rose through the remainder of the movie. She sees Roxy shooting her a thumbs up from across from them. Rose is thankful that the only light in the room was from the TV. The sun had set hours ago and she was starting to feel tired. She lets herself relax against Kanaya and Rose can feel her eyes start to close.

\---

Kanaya notices that Rose had fallen asleep on her by the time the movie ends. Jade and Jake had gone upstairs to their room and she was left with Roxy. She adjusts herself to position Rose in a more comfortable spot on her upper body rather than her shoulder.

“Do you like her?” Roxy asks bluntly. Kanaya knows she’s talking about Rose. 

“Of course I do. She’s my friend.”

“No I mean, like like her.” Roxy makes a heart with her hands at Kanaya.

Oh. Kanaya’s lips curve into a shy smile, understanding what Roxy means now. “Yes, I do. I am flushed for her.” She says slowly.

Roxy’s eyes twinkle. “That’s what I thought. It was kinda obvious but I was just making sure.” 

“Am I as terrible at concealing my feeling as I am at controlling my bioluminescence?” It seemed that everyone could see who she’s flushed for except for the person that is the target of her affections.

“Yeah, you sorta started glowing when I asked.” Roxy winks at her. “But I’m also just observant.”

Kanaya chuckles. She looks down at the sleeping Rose and feels a warmth course through her. “I suppose I should take her to her respiteblock.” She stands up steadily and picks Rose up, careful not to wake her, and she and Roxy walk upstairs together. Once they reach Rose’s room, she greets Roxy goodnight and places Rose underneath the covers. After changing into her pajamas, Kanaya slips into the bed with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been drawing lately so this fic is gonna upd8 slower until I get into the mood of writing more chapters


	6. Weapons and Aspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone learns their aspects and how to fight. Note: I decided to include two drawings I made since I've been feeling very artsy. There will be more in the future but not a lot

Rose is still asleep when Kanaya wakes up. Judging by the lack of light, it’s the early hours of the morning. They had remained relatively in the same position Kanaya remembers going to sleep in--with the exception that Rose was now cuddled into her chest instead of flat on her back. This time, instead of waiting for Rose to wake, she opts to close her eyes once more and inhale Rose’s lavender scent.

The next time she opens her eyes, Rose is looking at her oddly. Kanaya wonders if she should say something but decides against it. Rose’s expression changes and she feels a hand come up to her cheek to brush her hair out of the way.

“Rose?”

Rose looks away, retracting her hand. Kanaya misses its warmth. “Sorry.” Rose murmurs, before leaving the bed. “We shouldn’t keep them waiting. Roxy has informed me of the Striders’ and Vantases’ arrivals.” 

When they reach the living room, Karkat is blabbering away and everyone seems to have tuned him out except for Kankri. Jade and Dirk notices them enter and both wave, causing everyone to turn.

“Look who’s decided to join us.” Dirk says.

“Sup ‘cuz. Guessing that’s Kanaya?” Dave angles his chin towards Kanaya. Kanaya gives him a small nod. _So that’s Dave_ , she thinks.

“Ah, Kanaya! I was hoping you could take me to your hive so I could see Porrim and discuss living arrangements. I really don’t want to reside with humans. If it were my choice, I would have happily stayed in, what was that place called? Taxes? Well, it doesn’t matter. No offense to you humans. I just simply cannot--” Karkat shoves his hand over Kankri’s mouth, muffling him.

Everyone aside from Rose breathes a sigh of relief, thankful that Karkat had temporarily shut Kankri up. Kanaya mutters to a somewhat disappointed looking Rose, “You really do not want to hear him talk. He can be very abrasive and his rants are worse than Karkat’s”

“Sorry, Kanaya. Do you mind if you take him to Porrim?” Karkat begs her with pleading eyes.

Kanaya wants to snap and say ‘Yes I do mind very much. He’s always complaining about being treated like a grub so let him do it himself. My hive is right over there.’ but she knows Porrim is their only hope in ridding Kankri for good. “Fine. But you are coming with me.”

Kanaya sends Rose an apologetic look before storming out with Karkat and Kankri in tow.

\---

“Yo, can you ask Kanaya to make me an outfit like yours? Kinda gettin’ tired of my record baseball tee.” Dave asks.

She doubts Kanaya would sew him one but it didn’t hurt to ask. “Fine, I’ll ask her.”

Roxy jumps in, “Can you ask her for me too? Pretty please? I want to look badass like you.”

“I think you look badass, Roxy.” Jake chips in. “A real top notch butt whooper.”

“Aw, thanks Jake.” Roxy smiles at him appreciatively.

“Thank GOD. I thought we were never going to get out of there.” They hear Karkat say as he and Kanaya re-enter the living room.

Rose’s heart beats faster when she sees Kanaya’s change of outfit.

“What? What the fuck are you all looking at?” Karkat snaps.

“Don’t worry bro, we’re not looking at you.” Dave remarks. Karkat scowls.

“Me?” Kanaya asks with mild surprise in her voice.

“Rose here wanted to ask you something.” Roxy says. Kanaya looks at Rose questioningly.

“Dave and Roxy wanted to know if you could make them outfits like ours.” Then she adds quietly enough for only Kanaya to hear, “You look great by the way.”

Kanaya acknowledges her compliment with a warm smile and then addresses the two people in question, “Everyone is going to get one, actually. Your current clothes aren’t suitable for combat, they’ll be destroyed within minutes. The garments Rose and I are wearing are nearly indestructible, crafted using the best Alternusan fabrics.” 

“Fuckin’ sweet.” Dave and Dirk say at the same time and they smirk at each other. Roxy is smiling from ear to ear, Jade has her hands clasped together in happiness, and Jake has an expression of wonderment. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be picking our weapons today?” Jake asks.

“Ooooh! Yeah, that’s right! I’m so fuckin’ excited.” Roxy squeals. 

Dave and Dirk look at each other. “Pass. Our swords are good.” Dave says dismissively. 

“I have an unbreakable katana. What could get better than that? Nothing.” Dirk says. 

“Come on, be a sport, Strider! You haven’t even gotten a load of the weaponry.” Jake pleads. “Anywhoo, you’ll still have to go down there. That’s where the training ground’s at.”

“OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE. Let’s just go fucking down there.” Karkat yells impatiently and storms out of the room.

They all follow him down to the basement where the four guardians are at. Bro tips his hat at them and leads them to the training ground. The area is a metallic blue steel with several stations to learn and hone a skill. Black panels are spread spaciously across the room, with each panel area having padded flooring.

Bro clears his throat, “After you’ve picked your weapon, go to any of the panels and it’ll scan ya. You’ll be put in a simulation that teaches you how to use them. You won’t have to actually use the weapons after, it’ll make a virtual copy for you that’ll feel just like the real thing. This is all so you don’t accidentally kill each other while learning. You’ll also be able to feel pain but you won’t have any injuries. I’ll be over here if you need me. Go nuts.” The teens give each other curious glances before dispersing into small groups: Jake with Dirk, Jade with Karkat and Dave, and Rose with Kanaya and Roxy.

Rose leads them to a rack with various knitting needle-like weapons. “That is so you.” Roxy comments, inspecting a pair of needles with a red and blue swirl before joining Jade at the rifle rack next to them. Rose evaluates each set carefully before deciding on a pair of black and white skull needles that emitted a soft purple glow. She feels Kanaya’s hand move on top of her’s and is looking at her in concern. “Are you sure you want those...?” Kanaya asks hesitantly. “They feel...evil.”

“I’m certain.” Kanaya’s hand lingers on top of hers before she removes it abruptly. “Are you worried about me?”

“Rose, I trust your capabilities, but I don’t trust _that_.” She narrows her eyes at the needles.

“I can assure you, Kanaya, I’ll be fine.” Rose gives her a reassuring smile. “Why don’t we pick out your weapon?”

“Oh, I already have one.” Kanaya pulls out a tube of lipstick and creates a small space between her and Rose. With a flick, Kanaya’s lipstick turns into a chainsaw and Rose blinks several times, not believing her eyes. 

“You...have a chainsaw?” Rose asks, dumbfounded. 

“Yes, I would need to maintain the foliage and more around my hive back on Alternus. No one else would do it. I think Porrim and Dolorosa were perfectly fine if the overgrowths consumed the area. It would have rid our problem of the undead sand creatures rising every morning but I would have missed the light too much.” 

Rose glances at Kanaya’s arms and she notices just how toned they actually are. She imagines Kanaya wearing just a tank top sawing away at alien plants and creatures, her muscles flexing as she strikes. Before she can stop herself, she blurts out, “That’s hot.” Rose prided herself for her immaculate internal filter, but it seemed that around Kanaya, it constantly failed her.

“I also find your appeal to be inflaming.” Kanaya smiles at her charmingly and Rose can feel the corner of her lips twitch upward. Roxy reconvenes with them armed with a red rifle and they head to a panel together. The black panel turns on before them and a hologram menu appears with several combat and noncombat options. Rose selects combat and the screen displays solo and party. The three girls look at each other. 

“Did you wanna go solo first oooorrr…” Roxy trails off. 

Rose shakes her head, “No, where doing this.” She determinedly presses the party button. “Where making this happen.”

The panel whirrs and scans them. A message appears on screen telling them to put away their weapons. When they do, the area around them goes dark for a second and when Rose can see again, they are in a nightmarish forest. Their virtual weapons appear in front of them and they pick them up. Rose is astonished at how real they feel. 

A figure manifests itself and starts speaking to them. “Welcome to the party simulation. You will have to work together to keep each other alive. If one of you dies, the simulation will end. Your health bars will be displayed above you. Enemies will come in waves until death or completion. Good luck.” It vanishes.

“So much for ‘teaching’.” Roxy grumbles.

“It looks like we’re getting a crash course in Survival 101.” Rose says, her eyes searching the perimeter. 

“Perhaps we should have picked solo first.” Kanaya says.

“Oh shit!” Roxy exclaims. A bullet fires from her rifle and hits Rose in the shoulder. She lets out a pained yelp, her shoulder burning as if she had truly gotten shot. Her hand instinctively goes to the afflicted area but the pain had already subsided. Kanaya and Roxy are immediately by her side asking if she’s alright with Roxy also apologizing. “I’m ok. That hurt...a lot.” She looks at her hand, surprised that it was trembling and saw there was no blood. She glances up at her health and sees it had gone down slightly.

Roxy follows her gaze. “Wow, that’s bs. I can’t believe there’s friendly fire in this.” 

A rustling comes from Rose’s left and an imp attacks them. Rose stabs its head immediately and it vanishes. More imps appear and the three easily kill them without losing any health. “This isn’t very challenging.” Rose says impassively.

“It _is_ only the first level.” Kanaya replies. “It will get more difficult.”

“Is there a way to skip to such levels?” If this were a videogame, Rose would have found some sort of exploit by now to get where she wanted to be.

“Watch out!” Roxy fires into an ogre besides Kanaya. She fires several shots until it dies. Another ogre appears by Rose and Kanaya chainsaws its arms off. Several ogres begin to emerge from the forest and surround them. Kanaya saws their feet in a line and Rose stabs their heads when they fall. 

Roxy grunts as a basilisk forms from behind and spits fire at her. Another hops onto Rose’s back and gnaws at her. Kanaya chops the head off of the basilisk on Roxy and goes to help Rose when an ogre smacks Kanaya away. Rose throws the basilisk over her and onto the ogre and double stabs their heads. Suddenly, a giant cyclops appears and grabs them all in its hand before crushing them, ending the simulation. The three groan as they lay on the ground, weary.

Rose tilts her head to Kanaya to make sure she’s alright and Kanaya gives her a strained smile. After a few moments, they regain their composure and help each other stand. “Who’s up for round two?” Roxy jokes. 

“I’m curious to see how the others are faring.” Rose makes her way over to the other trio who are just starting the simulation. After a certain point, Rose is stopped by an invisible wall. Their section warps into a volcanic environment and Rose almost jumps back in surprise when a lava bubble pops in front of her. Jade is staring straight at them, but there is no recognition in her eyes. Fire imps begin to materialize and she fires several rifle shots with ease in their direction. The walls ripple in distortion. 

“Woah.” Roxy knocks on it, intrigued. “I can’t believe mom had all this cool science tech this whole time and kept it a secret.”

Rose watches as the three struggle against the next waves. Two flying dog creatures surrounded Dave and a defenseless Jade. He blocked each of their sword attacks, doing his best to protect her until being double stabbed to a slither of health. The simulation ends abruptly as Karkat is thrown into the lava by the clown goblin he was fighting. Kanaya is watching him intensely, no doubt worried. As soon as the invisible walls disappear, Kanaya grabs Rose’s hand and rushes them to Karkat’s side.

“That was the trippiest experience of my life.” Dave groans, rubbing his chest and abdomen. “Hurt like hell too.”

“Try burning alive.” Karkat barks as Kanaya helps him up. “I thought I was actually going to die.”

Jade looks around the room in fascination. “This is SO cool. I need to know how your mom built a reality-altering simulation.” 

“Right?” Roxy agrees. “We should ask her.” They leave the ground, chattering away about science.

“How’d it go with you guys?” Dave asks.

“Oh, just about as you’d expect from teens with no combat experience getting thrown into the midst of battle.” Rose answers nonchalantly. She didn’t want Dave to know his team one-upped them. It wasn’t fair, really. The Strider brothers were trained in swords by Bro and Jade knew how to shoot rifles from her Grandpa.

Dave smirks and Rose can imagine the smug look in his eyes through his shades. “Got your asses handed to ya, got it.”

\---

“Listen up kids. You’re all practically proficient with your weapons at this point, so we’ve decided to give you your fraymotifs today.” Bro announces. “All you gotta do--” he takes out a chip, puts it in his mouth, and swallows, “--is swallow it. And you’re done. Simple right?” Everyone nods. “Good. Now go see Lalonde. Oh, and also, be at the foyer by 6 tonight. We’ve got a surprise for you all.”

Mumbles break out as everyone wonders what “surprise” means before they crowd around Mom Lalonde’s desk and are each given a chip. Rose studies the implant: it’s a transparent pentagon with a spirograph in the center. It looks completely organic. Bracing herself, she swallows it, and waits….and waits. Nothing happens. She expected to feel something, anything, not...nothing. She almost feels disappointed. Days upon days of training to be rewarded with nothing. Judging by everyone else’s expressions, they were just as confused or disappointed.

“Uh...I think mine is broken.” Jake says sheepishly. “I don’t feel any different.”

“That’s ‘cause you gotta unlock ‘em here.” Bro points to his temple and taps it with his index finger a few times. “So get to training. Non-combat solo.” He orders.

“What do you think you’ll find?” Kanaya asks, as they walk to two panels near each other.

“Hopefully nothing embarrassing. I wouldn’t want to expose you to the depths of my mind.” 

“I can only imagine what devilish thoughts traverse your think pan.” 

“I warn you, there is a lot in there. If you really want to know, you’ll have to ask Jaspers. He has first-hand experience in the psyche of Rose Lalonde.”

Kanaya raises an eyebrow. 

“I liked to practice psychoanalysis with my cats when I was a child.”

Dave butts in. “She still does but now she’s moved to human subjects. I can’t count how many times she’s tried to dissect me and my bro’s minds. It’s kinda creepy. Dunno how Dirk still has a brain after you two tear each other apart with your psychobullfuckery. I guess you two are alike now that I think about it.”

“What can I say? You Striders are a cornucopia of repressed emotions. You should ask Dirk--” upon hearing his name, he stops his conversation with Jake and Roxy to wave at Rose. She waves back. “--for some tips. Take, for example, your obsession with the phallic. That’s a sign of latent homosexuality--”

“OK.” Dave interrupts, walking away. “I’m out.” Rose knew Dave wasn’t gay like Dirk but he was definitely not straight.

“What’s homosexuality?” Kanaya asks.

“It’s attraction only towards the same gender or sex as yourself. Humans don’t exactly view it as a positive thing due to the inability to produce offspring.”

Kanaya ponders this for a moment and then says, “I see. Then in your human terms I am a homosexual.”

Rose’s eyes widen and she feels a mixture of hope and elation. Maybe she and Kanaya can…? 

“Do trolls have a term for that?”

“No. Our preferences have no relevance to the propagation of our species in our culture, so it doesn’t really matter. But I have always felt an attraction reserved only for girls.”

“Right.” Rose knew how trolls reproduced and how their romance system works, likewise Kanaya knew about humans’, but they never did discuss sexuality or its social aspects. A thought dawns on Rose. What if Kanaya thinks she’s not also a homosexual? She feels compelled to dispel that immediately. “Then that makes two of us.”

“You mean you’re also--”

“Yes. I’m a lesbian, Kanaya. Which is the more specific term for girls who like girls.” Rose can feel her nerves start to surface as she says that. She doesn’t want to see Kanaya’s reaction in fear that Kanaya will somehow learn of her attraction for her. Rose manages to hold herself together enough to wave briefly at Kanaya. “I’ll see you after training at our usual spot?” 

“Yes, definitely.” 

Rose turns on her panel. The world around her is bright. She’s standing on an island filled with sand as white as snow. The ocean around her is colored with magenta, cyan, and yellow, much like the clouds. She walks to the dock and sits at its edge, staring at her reflection in the water. Her understanding is instant. “Light,” she says aloud. A sudden energy flows through her and the world returns to normal. She glances around; everyone else was still exploring theirs. It made sense that she was the first to realize hers.

By now, her nerves are gone and Rose walks over to Kanaya and watches her look through a telescope of an observatory tower atop a dormant volcano surrounded by rays of light. Kanaya backs away and her world disappears.

“Rose!” Kanaya calls and walks up to her.

“Hi. I take it you’ve figured out your aspect?”

“Yes, it’s space. And you?”

“Light. Shall we test out our newfound abilities?” Rose smirks.

“Can I join?” Roxy chimes in. “Everyone else is still figuring out theirs. Mine was pretty easy tbh.”

“Sure. What’s yours?” Rose asks.

“Void. After sitting in darkness for 10 minutes thinkin’ my panel broke, I realized mine was literally nothing.” Roxy laughs.

“Ok. Then let’s make shit take place.” Rose presses the party button with conviction and they are transported onto a chess-like battlefield wrought in destruction. The same flying dog (his name displaying as Noir) from Dave’s session appears and attacks Roxy. She immediately conjures a green block shield and looks at her hands in fascination. She curls her hands into fists and the shield turns into a giant fist. She punches at Noir but he teleports behind Rose and strikes. 

Rose reactively blocks his sword with her needles and jumps back. She aims the needles at Noir and fires beams of light. He teleports once more behind Kanaya and the beams follow. Kanaya dodges them easily with her speed and stands by Rose’s side. She and Rose combine their powers to create a light storm pouring rayn drops onto the entire battlefield, effectively rendering Noir incapable of dodging them. His health depletes passively as the light drops touches his skin while the battlefield begins to heal. When he is down to half, he teleports them inside a castle where the light rain cannot reach. 

In their displacement, Noir strikes Rose and she tumbles. One strike and her health was down to 25 percent. Kanaya and Roxy share a look before combining their powers to steal the empty space of Noir’s health, create health, and transfer it to Rose, restoring her health to 100 percent while also preventing Noir from any healing. Kanaya offers a hand to Rose, helping her up. They combine their powers of void, light, and space to entrap Noir in a prison of mirrors and light beams infinitely bouncing until his health drops to zero. The simulation ends and there are claps and cheers from behind them. 

“Bravo!!” Jake congratulates.

“That was fuckin’ sick.” Dave praises. “Makes me wonder what kind of cool shit we can do with all the different combinations. Mine’s time, what’s everyone else’s?”

\---

The rain taps softly against the window as Rose stares outside, sitting perched on the windowsill. She and Kanaya were in one of the many dens relaxing. What started off as a random retreat after a day of training became routine. No one ever disturbed them here. She glances at Kanaya sitting on the couch, reading a book on human anatomy. It’s the perfect time to finally ask and tomorrow was their day off...It was now or never. She can’t keep putting it off and making excuses to herself of being “busy with training” especially after earlier’s revelations.

“...Kanaya?”

Kanaya pauses from her reading and looks at Rose quizzically. “Hm?”

“Would you like to...” Rose pauses, struggling to form the words. 

Kanaya asks slowly, “To…?”

“Um,” Rose has never felt more nervous in her life. “Stargaze with me...tomorrow night? We have an observatory. Being far from the city, the view is phenomenal.” There. The deed was done. Rose hopes that was subtle enough. 

Kanaya’s eyes light up. “Yes, Rose. That sounds lovely.”

\---

That evening, John waves at them with a huge dorky grin on his face from the door.

“Hey guys!!” he calls out.

“John!” Jade, Dave, Rose, and Roxy exclaim.

“Group hug!” Jade giggles as she drags John into the four of them for a hug.

Jane and Dad come into view dragging their luggage and Roxy immediately goes to hug her. “Woah!” Jane laughs as she nearly trips over her suitcase by the force of Roxy’s hug. Dirk and Jake join them.

“We brought someone else.” John says.

Karkat and Kanaya gasp as the last person comes into view and say at the same time, “Terezi!?”

Terezi cackles. “Bet you guys didn’t expect to see me!” 

“What are you doing here?” Kanaya asks, surprised. 

A frown ghosts over Terezi’s lips. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you all later after we get this PARTY STARTED!” She grins. 

\---

“I don’t need to see to know that this. Is. So. LAME.” Terezi complains. 

John shushes her. “SHHH. You’re going to miss the best part!” Terezi buries her face in a pillow and groans into it.

“Gotta admit, when she said party, I wasn’t expecting to watch Con fucking Air.” Dave whispers to Dirk. 

“Shh, I’m trying to watch.” 

Dave rolls his eyes. “You can cut the act of enjoying this shitty movie ironically, bro. Right, Rose?”

Rose ignores him and instead engages in a quiet conversation with Kanaya. She may not like Con Air, but it didn’t have to mean time wasted that she could have used to do something else with her.

“C’mon Rose, back me up.”

“Oh for crying out loud. Shut up, Dave! Some people are trying to enjoy this stupid fucking movie.” Karkat whispers angrily. 

“Well maybe you should move to the front row with John and Roxy. It’ll make him really happy.” Dave whispers back. 

Karkat glares at him. “First of all, fuck you--”

“Dave. Karkat. If you two won’t stop arguing, I am going to unleash Bec on you!” Jade interrupts, annoyed. “I am trying to enjoy watching this silly movie for the first time! John has been wanting me to see it since forever, and you are not going to ruin that for me or him! So SHUT. UP.”

Dave and Karkat look at each other nervously, frowning. They watch the rest of the movie in silence, save for the occasional laughter or cheering from John, Roxy, Jake, and Jade. Once the movie ends, Terezi springs up. “So where are we supposed to sleep?” 

“There’s only one more vacant room, I’m afraid.” Rose says. “You’ll have to share with someone else.”

“Janey, you’re sharing with me.” Roxy says happily. Jane smiles at her appreciatively. 

“Oh, so me and Terezi have to share?” John asks. 

“NO.” Karkat blurts out. A few stares are sent his way and Kanaya gives him a concerned look. “Er--I mean, Terezi can share with me!”

“Or I can share with you!” John grins.

“Then it’s decided.” Rose says. “John and Karkat will share. Terezi, you will get your own room.”

“We’re gonna be the best of bros, Karkat! Dave’s told me all about you.” 

Karkat turns to Dave. “What the fuck did you say to him about me!?”

Dave chuckles.

\---

\-- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]. \--  
GA: I Feel I Need To Intervene Before You Make A Mistake  
CG: WHY AREN’T YOU DOING THIS IN PERSON THEN? I’M RIGHT ACROSS THE HALL. JOHN ISN’T IN HERE RIGHT NOW SO WE CAN TALK PRIVATELY.  
GA: Because  
GA: I Dont Trust You To Talk Quietly  
CG: WOW, KANAYA. TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY FEEL WHY DON’T YOU?  
GA: Well If You Insist  
GA: Ive Compiled A Large Tome For This Very Moment  
CG: WAIT, NO, DON’T DO THAT. I DON’T WANT TO HEAR YOU BUST MY SHAME GLOBES, I WAS JUST JOKING.   
GA: I Know   
GA: I Was Too  
CG: OH. HAHA. HILARIOUS.  
GA: Yes And I Will Now Get Back To The Point   
GA: I Have Been Meaning To Have This Conversation With You But I Could Not Find The Time And Now That Terezi Is Here This Can No Longer Wait  
GA: Regarding Your Feelings For Terezi And Dave  
CG: ARE YOU OFFERING TO AUSPISTICIZE? I’M REALLY NOT SURE HOW TO FEEL ABOUT THIS. I DON’T THINK I NEED ANOTHER QUADRANT FILLED RIGHT NOW.  
GA: What  
GA: No  
GA: Is That Really What Im Doing  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK ELSE IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE?  
GA: You Know I Have Sworn Off From That Quadrant   
GA: I Am Simply A Concerned Friend  
GA: And As A Friend You Should Know That Terezi Does Not Feel The Same Way About You  
CG: I KNOW.  
GA: Really  
CG: YEAH. I’M PRETTY OVER HER. I JUST DIDN’T WANT TEREZI TO HAVE TO SHARE A BLOCK WITH JOHN. I GET THIS VIBE FROM HIM THAT HE HAS BLACK FEELINGS FOR HER. I HAVE THIS SIXTH SENSE WHEN IT COMES TO QUADRANTS, YOU KNOW.   
CG: ANYWAY, IF YOU DIDN’T SPEND ALL OF YOUR TIME WITH ROSE LOCKED UP WHO-KNOWS-WHERE YOU’D HAVE KNOWN ALL THIS A WHILE AGO. DAVE AND JADE HELPED ME OUT. WE’RE PRETTY GOOD FRIENDS NOW.  
GA: Oh   
GA: Well Okay Then  
GA: Im Glad To Have That Out Of The Way  
CG: YEAH. I SWEAR YOU AND ROSE ARE WORSE AT SOCIALIZING THAN DIRK AND JAKE. WE AT LEAST SEE THEM EVERY OTHER DAY OUTSIDE OF TRAINING.   
GA: Speaking Of Rose  
GA: She Has Asked Me To Stargaze With Her Tomorrow Night  
CG: THAT’S COOL, I GUESS? AM I SUPPOSED TO BE WOWED OR SOMETHING BY THIS? I DON’T SEE HOW IT’S ANY DIFFERENT THAN NORMAL BETWEEN YOU TWO.   
GA: What Are You Talking About  
CG: OH. YOU MEAN, YOU TWO AREN’T…? WE SORT OF ASSUMED THAT’S WHY YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS  
CG: UH, NEVERMIND.  
CG: I’M HAPPY FOR YOU KANAYA. YOU’RE FINALLY GETTING A DATE WITH LALONDE!  
GA: This Is A Date  
CG: ...HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA. HOLY SHIT. YOU’RE REALLY BREAKING MY TORSO PILLAR HERE. I CAN’T STOP LAUGHING. WHEN DID YOU GET SO FUNNY?  
GA: I Cant Tell If Youre Being Sincere Or Not  
CG: OH SHIT. YOU REALLY DIDN’T KNOW IT WAS A DATE???  
GA: No I  
GA: Hmm  
GA: How Do You Know Its A Date  
GA: And Not A Platonic Meeting Of Friends  
CG: LOOK, I CAN RANT ALL NIGHT AND GIVE YOU THE MOST EXTENSIVE DETAILS ENOUGH TO WRITE A GODDAMN BOOK ON WHY I THINK SO, BUT I’M NOT. I’LL LET YOU FIGURE THAT ONE OUT ON YOUR OWN. I’M GOING TO SLEEP.   
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] went offline. \--

Kanaya stares at her phone in mild disbelief. _Is_ it a date? Sure, Rose had revealed that they share the same attraction to girls but that didn’t necessarily mean Rose is attracted to her. Besides, Rose hadn’t phrased it like a date...if that was Rose’s intention, she would have told her--at least, that’s what Kanaya thought. It was better to err on the side of caution and treat it as a friendly hangout. Otherwise, how else was she supposed to sleep next to Rose knowing she was going on a date with her tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally described Kanaya's outfit but since everyone will be getting a change in outfit at some point, I decided that drawing them out is easier than describing every single one. 
> 
> I tried coming up with what I think some of Kanaya’s fraymotif combinations would be! Since the Sylph class is passive and helps others (a support!), most theorycrafters say that they buff their teammates with space and heal them with space and also heal space. They won’t actually have health bars in real combat so her healing powers would be used a bit differently! But the concept is the same: healing/filling space :) So the light storm filled the entire space of the battlefield (basically a large buff to Rose’s powers) and heals the space around it while damaging enemies; and with Roxy’s rogue of void powers (bc rogues steal for others), they stole Noir’s empty health bar and transferred it to Rose, stole the lack of existence of the health to make it real, and filled it in Rose’s health space!
> 
> Of course there’s going to be a limit to what they can do out of simulations (like Dave’s time travelling. None of that here)! 
> 
> And if any of you have seen The 100, that’s what the fraymotif chips are based on :P

**Author's Note:**

> Holy smokes this is my first time posting here and editing every single line of HTML to color code is a pain! Well, I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
